


After all this time (Getting to know you)

by JustMeZoe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeZoe/pseuds/JustMeZoe
Summary: So this has been a big challenge for me; I’ve been recently in a creative block that it’s been really hard to overcome and a friend recommended me to write something opposite from what I usually write and in a foreign language. I’m not very fluid in the language or in this kind of stories but here it is! Hope you like it and feel free to comment any recommendations/corrections you have please!The main character meets Daryl before it all started on the way to her new job in Atlanta. They get to spend some days together before she leaves, having occasional and boundary-less sex while building a friendship. They lost touch and years later they meet again, she is rescued by Daryl and as the friendship evolves the story repeats.





	1. Meeting a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main character finds Daryl at a bar and gets to know him.

# Chapter 1: Meeting a Stranger

She had purple dyed straight hair, she had some tattoos, a septum and plugs. She was a little pale, 5'0", had some freckles in her face and back and wore glasses. She was looking for a fresh start, she wanted to move away from the crowded places and fake people, and all the pity faces so she moved out far away from everyone; she got a job on Atlanta, a high school art teacher. She was staying at a cheap motel for the moment but she was moving closer to the city in a couple of days. 

Tonight she was craving a big ass burger, some fries and a beer; she put on her leather pants, boots and a white tank top all over her favorite and sexiest underwear, after all its been a while since the last time she had sex or at least made out with anyone so if she had a chance she would take it. She didn't had to do much to her hair it was already perfectly straight, 'good genes' she liked to think; some eyeliner, red lipstick and perfume, it was cold outside so she grabbed a jacket and a beanie on her way out.

She found a bar with some bikes parked in front, 'let's give it a try' she thought. The moment she entered the bar she figured out that she was not gonna find any food there, but at least she was determined to have a drink. She sat on the bar, and finally got her beer Heineken, she talked to the bartender his name was Mike, he and his wife Lynda ran the place for the last decade.

After a plain Jack and halfway her fourth beer some guys started fighting near the pool table, one guy was holding the younger looking of them while another guy gave him a punch in the face; Mike was really annoyed and went to confront them.

"Hey you guys, calm down, not again!" she could hear them arguing but the music drowned all the words. One of the guys left, Mike went backdoors, and an old man came close to her, he was standing behind her.

"Hey sugar tits, why so lonely?" he smelled like a drunks puke, she just ignored him. "What happened huh, cat got your tongue?" he grabbed her hips but Mike caught him.

"Merle, leave her alone" Mike said "You don't want me calling the cops again, right?" Merle went back to the pool table grumbling on his way.

"Thanks Mike, is that a usual thing here?" 

"Well... Merle is been always like that, and he's always dragging his brother to do stupid things, but that kid? Lemme tell yah, he's different, poor kid" Mike said.

"I met his parents we used to be friends" Lynda said "Both of them assholes; but he has a different aura you know? He is so different when he is not with his brother, he helped us paint this place, and when Mike had that car crash he was the one who find him and took him downtown to the hospital" Lynda added, Mike was looking at Merle all sad, he was nodding.

"Messed up past those Dixon kids have" Mike said.

It made her think about her own past, and the reasons she had to run away from her family since she was young, she grew of so much people living under the same roof, it was overwhelming. She missed them sometimes, she started thinking about her twin nephews, they should be somewhere around 10 by now and her niece probably 4. And when she got sick and had to stay at her parents she reminded why she left at the beginning and then they never treated her the same way. All the pity looks and the way they treated her were just unbearable. 'Stop thinking about it' she thought to herself, she took a deep breathe and went outside for some air.

Outside Daryl was leaning against a wall and thinking 'Fucking Merle, hitting me while his friends grabbed like some kind of pussy, sometimes I just wished I had no brother.' He was out there finishing his beer and having a couple of smokes trying to calm down; the light was so bright it gave him a headache so he put on his sun glasses, maybe it was too bright maybe it was just him, after all he haven't had a proper sleep for the last couple of days. Sometime later the girl from the counter came out, Merle was telling him he was never gonna be able to bang an ass like that, he even pulled a bet "50 bucks my idiot brother tries to pick up in that chick and gets rejected", but Daryl knew there was no way on earth she would even look at him, he started thinking 'How could I get to her? Mike was talkin' to her and it seems she's from the city, won't be as easy as the girls from around here. Damn she is hot, that straight hair coverin' her tits, that perfect ass and body; there's no way I could fuck that. And I'm here like a total idiot just watchin' her drink her beer bottle, wishin' it was my dick; fuck she is looking at me, now she is walkin' my way, she has a tattoo on her chest and fuck she is hot, that bitch is makin' me feel like I just saw the fist pair of tits in my life. I need to control myself, the last thing I need right now is a boner.'

She was looking and scrambling her bag looking for her cigarettes but couldn't find them, she took another drink from her beer. The guy who left the bar after the fight was out there smoking and drinking, leaning against the wall. He was wearing wayfarer sunglasses and had one of his cheeks cut open and bleeding knuckles; she gave up on her cigarettes and felt like if the guy was looking at her, but with those sunglasses she couldn't tell. She was usually really shy but alcohol always made her feel less socially awkward so she gave it a try and went to ask him for a smoke.

"Hi can I have one?" pointing at the cigarette in his hand "I can't find mine"

"Sure" he took a new one into his lips and lit it with his old one, then he handed it to her. She stood quiet looking at him, he seemed so cool and natural. "What? I ain't got no herpes or shit"

"No, it's not that" she took it "Thanks" had a few pulls, she found a spot on the wall next to him, the silence was killing her and she needed to say something "Are you ok?" He looked all puzzled trying to understand why would a total stranger care about him at all.

"Um... yeah, it's nothing" he said, cleaning his cheek with a bandanna he had tied around his left wrist "I've had worse"

"My name is Mia Anderson by the way" she said stretching her hand.

"Daryl Dixon" he said stretching his.

"You from around here?"

"Yeah" he didn't speak much but he wasn't annoyed either. The two of them stood there occasionally puffing and drinking.

"Sorry if I bother you, I don't know anyone here and a drunk asshole was hitting on me, calling me sugar tits, like if it was something nice" for some reason that made him giggle "You seem to be the only decent person around besides Mike and... Well... He is married so-" but before she could finish saying a thing the guy named Merle came outside.

"Hey lil brother, you better not be messin with sugar tits here, you'll get in trouble with Mike boy, I'ma take ma bet away before you get in trouble" he winked at his brother, he was so drunk he could barely speak "We are goin to Oscars, c'mon!"

"Nah, I'm stayin"

"Lil brother, you're missin a one in a life time opportunity! Oscar s callin some kitty friends I bet you'd love to meet" he said getting on his bike "I bet they'll be easier than that little bitch you're talkin' to, probably better in bed too. Besides you aint goin nowhere with that bitch your not her type!" Daryl threw his empty bottle at him but missed and flipped him, he went in the bar again leaving Mia behind. She saw how Merle and his friends laughed and left on their bikes while screaming "You are gonna regret this brother!!" Mia smoked the last bit before looking for her car keys, ready to go back to the motel room when Daryl showed through the door.

"You comin'?" that made her smile, finally a friend and she followed him back in, and sat next to him at the bar.

"What are you having" Mike asked

"Whatever the lady wants, it's on me" Daryl said

"Appletinis and if you got that girly vodka with gold flakes better" She wanted to mess with them, Daryl's face was priceless, Mike was also puzzled, he just saw her drink Jack and four beers "Just kiddin'!!!, just some Jack plain" she couldn't help but laugh at Daryl's face but he was now smiling.

"It's nice to see you can smile, boy" immediately he straighten his face, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses anymore, he had blue eyes, so deep and hypnotizing she could feel how her face started getting hotter, she tried to hide it hiding her face behind the glass of Jack.

Neither of them talked much, but it didn't felt weird. She felt somehow comfortable around him, like if you met before and were already friends, after a long silence he opened his mouth and asked Mike for more drinks.

"What brings you here? It's not a nice bar for a lady like you"

"Actually, I was looking for a big fat burger but ended up here getting drunk with a handsome stranger"

"Where d'you come from?" he totally ignored her comment

"From a lot of places, but sometimes I fell I don't belong anywhere; I've lived in Port Land as a kid, then my parents moved all across central america because of dads job, and then I moved to New York and now I'm here"

"That's too much, I've never been out of Georgia"

After having a couple of drinks more she felt more loose, enough to ask "Your brother did that to you?" pointing at his cheek

"Yeah, he is an asshole, but he is blood, and he is probably high so whatever" Mike kept pouring Jack in their glasses "Nice tattoos" he said checking out Mia's chest piece, he was drunk or probably forgot he was not wearing his sunglasses anymore because he was been too obvious. She had other visible tattoos in her wrists and neck; but of course he was only looking at her chest. 

"Well thanks Mr. Dixon" she said with a flirty voice "What about we have some shots?" Then she realized she got to that point, whenever she started taking shots she was already too drunk. She started thinking 'Fuck I'm drunk, well how not? I haven't ate shit'

"Tequila?" Daryl asked

"Yes, Sir"

"Mike, 2 tequila shots!"

"To drunk strangers!" she said lifting her shot glass, he lightly raised his glass, he didn't talked much but it seems he was having a good time because he occasionally smiled and after all he stayed all this time. They started talking about their young times, she talked about her old friends how they used to hang up camping at the wood getting drunk; Daryl talked her about how much he went hunting. 

Mike refilled and popped open a couple of beers and said "This is on the house" winking an eye at her, he was really nice and she could bet he was reading her intentions with Daryl.

"Thanks Mike" she smiled, Lynda was at the other end of the bar behind Daryl she was smiling at Mia thumbs up; Mia couldn't help but blush, and she could feel it, her face was really hot.

"Your face is really red" he said taking a sip of his beer with an devilish grin in his face.

"Yeaaaah I'm kinda drunk" she said laughing, she finished her beer and the shots still remained untouched she couldn't stop looking and him "Can I try something really stupid"

"How stupid?"

"Big stupid, I'm drunk remember?" He looked around, just an old guy at the other side of the bar and 2 guys playing pool.

"Hmmm ok" Now he was really red, his face was on fire; what was he thinking? Now he was smiling he had his devilish flirty smile drawn on his face.

"Hey, don't get all pervy on me!" he opened his eyes wide open and laugh "Yeah I can see your lustful ass face" he laughed even harder.

"Ok, so what is it? You are killin' me, just tell me" She laughed and grabbed his left hand stroking his palm with one finger, now she was the one with the devilish grin, she knew it tickled him because his hand was shaking. "What are you doin'? Tellin' me ma future?" he was nervous and she could tell.

"Ohhh shut up!" she pulled up his sleeves to uncover his wrist and put some lemon on it then some salt.

"Oh I see where you're going" he laughed covering his face with his free hand "Ok, do it!"

"Ok ok wait, I need you to hold this for me!, open your mouth" he turned his bar stool to face her, his legs were open so she could fit in between them and put the tip of the lemon in his mouth, it was hanging shaking because of his laughter. She licked his wrist slowly, she was not laughing anymore, she took her shot and looking into his eyes she got closer, he closed his eyes; she grabbed the lime been careful enough to get as close as she could, touching just a little bit of his lips with hers just teasing him. She sat down, he just opened his eyes raised his eyebrows and looked at her, licking her lips. 

Thoughts started growing in his mind 'Damn I might have a chance with this girl'

"My turn" he said grabbing her left arm, he took the lime and when he was about to spread it he stopped for a second. Mia totally forgot about the scars she on her your wrist, but he continued and pretended he didn't saw a thing; he licked the salt, shot and lime. She had her eyes closed, he was getting her so hot so fast with just that kids game; if he made her feel like this in public she couldn't imagine what would happen in a more private place. When she opened her eyes he was putting the chewed lime back in the bar and the guy at the other side of the bar was looking directly at her; so she dared to say something.

"Hey, you want to go to my place? I'm staying at this motel I've got beers, Jack and tequila, there's even a pool" he didn't say a thing "I'm sorry if I'm been way too forward but that guy hasn't stopped looking at us" she pointed at the guy at the other side of the bar and he started laughing.

"Yeah; I'll follow you"


	2. Motel room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl goes to Mia's motel room where things get funny, then they go grab some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a big challenge for me; I’ve been recently in a creative block that it’s been really hard to overcome and a friend recommended me to write something opposite from what I usually write and in a foreign language. I’m not very fluid in the language or in this kind of stories but here it is! Hope you like it and feel free to comment any recommendations/corrections you have please!

# Chapter 2: Motel room

Room cleaning arrived, she could tell because the bed was made and the towels were folded in the shape of two swans making a heart with their necks. How embarrassing, she rushed to unfold them, but she couldn't stop thinking about her scars "I know you saw them, my scars... I'm sorry, I totally forgot; I used to be really stupid when I was younger"

"We all have scars" He looked thoughtful "So what are we drinking?" he was obviously looking for a subject change while he sat on the bed.

She took her jacket and boots off, and went to the kitchenette "We have beers, a whole bottle of tequila... rum..." He was looking at her body finally uncovered, those curves made him crazy he wanted to put his hands on them.

"Tequila is fine, we could do some shots like in the bar" She felt her heart pumping harder, face getting hotter; but how is it that this guy made her feel like a dumb girl again? She chuckled while cutting some limes and when grabbing the salt, she felt his hands in her waist, he moved her hair to see the tattoo on her neck. "Nice ink" he whispered in her ear then he bit her earlobe and played with her expansions a little; making her moan. He turned her around took the lime, poured some juice on her neck letting it drip to her chest covering it with salt.

"Help yourself" she said, making him smile, he put the lime in her mouth. He kissed the salt from her neck, had the shot and took the lime just to spit it, so he could kiss her. He was eating her mouth making out never turned either of them like this before, she was biting his lips and he was liking it a lot. He lifted her a little to help her sit on the counter taking her shirt of. Finally he could see the whole chest tattoo, he touched it he was fascinated.

"Oh woman, inked girls turn me on" he continued biting her neck and collarbone, then his hands went to her back touching every inch and then went to unhook her bra. He started liking her tits, sucking those cute little tits in his mouth and then tickling her nipples with his tongue and playing with them; her pants were getting wet and his jeans started feeling tighter.

She pushed him back for a second and took off his shirt, she took her tequila shot and sucked on the lemon while he continued licking her breasts. She started looking at his body, he was fit and she could tell he worked out, his arms were really hot and had a couple of tattoos. She was now feeling tipsy and a lot more loose. "That's not the last tattoo I have you know?" she said lifting her arm and showing him her body side, it was the bigger she had, starting in her ribs went to her hips and ended in her butt cheek. He stroke his fingertips softly, from where it started, tickling her, until he got to the pants, making her shiver and getting goose bumps all over her body. He lift her and threw her to the bed, he was curious and wanted to see how that tattoo ended, he took her tight leather pants off to reveal a nice black thong, he took a deep breathe.

He brought the bottle of tequila, poured some in her belly button and licked it, she grabbed his head and pulled it up to make out with him while touching his arms. Then she started touching his back feeling what seems to be big scars; he pulled away and looked at her, he was biting his lips and said "I'm sorry, I need to go" he turned his back and started looking for his shirt.

She could see them better, really big scars all over his back, he doesn't seem to be comfortable about it. She still wanted fuck him and didn't cared about the scars at the moment; so she got up and grabbed him from behind, one hand on his hips the other took of his pant button and made its way to his member under his pants, making him moan. "We all have scars you know?" she kissed his back while feeling how his member went from hard to steel. His breath was going crazy and after dropping his shirt to the floor he took his pants off and turned around.

He pushed her back to the bed and his face went directly between her legs, putting his finger right inside her slit "You are so fucking wet" he said whispering with that raspy voice of his to her ear, he shoved in another one making her moan. He licked one of his fingers and made her lick the other one "You taste delicious" then continued started making out, she could feel his big shaft beneath his boxers, so hard rubbing her clit; making her wish it inside her more and more.

His lips went all the way down from her neck to her breasts to her slit where he started licking her and tongue fucking her playing with her breasts with his hands. He stooped and she pushed him back, now she was on top, on control. She pulled away his boxers and went down on him, first licking it from its tip to the base, then she took it all in her mouth almost gagging on it she moaned and she could tell the vibrations made him hot because he said "fucking goddess!" She kept playing with her tongue around his head, she opened her eyes to see him; he had one hand on her head pushing it deeper and the other behind his head. He was looking at her, biting his lip he closed his eyes and threw his head back. "You like it?, hmmm" the vibrations of her voice made him moan again. She stopped to breathe and some pre cum came out of his member, she licked it making him twitch. 

He put her in fours and she turned around to see him, he was biting her cheek and then he started rubbing his member all around her lips, he was playing with her. She could see a grin drawing in his face, and then he pushed himself inside her all the way in one movement, she could feel his balls hitting her pussy and she liked it. "Fuck you are so tight" he grabbed her hips to have more control on her movements and he started pounding her harder and faster, her legs started shaking, she started coming and loudly saying "Fuck me harder!". Then she felt how her walls started contracting squeezing his cock. She lost her breathe, he pushed himself out and then came all over her back. She collapsed in the bed so did he right next to her.

After that incredible sex she could only think about getting Jack and a smoke, he was exhausted all sweaty lying flat on his stomach, she got her breathe back, he looked at her while she got up, then he closed his eyes again, 'he looks really tired' she thought. She was insomniac as usual, she wiped her back with a towel. Her body felt tired but her head kept running 'Fuck I drank too much again and I can't take my sleeping pills, or at least I shouldn't, I hate this feeling. Maybe some weed would make me sleepy, but where is it?' She started looking for an aluminum case, where she keep her weed, found it and rolled a spliff while he was still in the bed, not moving.

"Hope you are not dead, or i'll have a lot to explain to the cops... Fridge full of beer, half empty bottle of tequila, opened bottle of Jack, cigars, gun in my purse drunk and high"

He took a deep breath followed by a growl.

"That's a yes?..." Damn it's so cold and she is trying to find her shirt in the dark but instead she found his; 'whatever' she thought and put it on. She went to the kitchenette and poured some Jack. 'Nice' she thought to herself 'Here you are sitting at 2a.m. smoking weed almost naked with a sexy stranger on your motel bed, talking about life goals here, if only your friends knew they would be jealous'. Halfway her drink he finally got up and put on his pants, he sat next to her and had a drink from her glass not saying anything, then he took a pull from the smoke and started coughing.

"The fuck s this?"

"Just tobacco... and weed"

He didn't answered but took another pull not coughing this time, glancing at her insecurely, one more pull and put it back on the ash tray. She brought another glass and kept drinking in silence for a while.

"You know Dixon... I'm dying..."

"What d'you mean?"

"I'm like literally dying, my body is giving up, all that art school teacher bullshit is just something to keep me busy while I'm getting my treatment, that's the real reason I'm going"

"But how bad is it? You gonna get better or smthing?"

"My immune system is kinda retarded, once in a while I start feeling weak, sick, fever; i'm sterile that's the only good thing about this" She said trying to pull a fake smile "The shitty part is no one knows if I'll get better." she had a puff from the smoke "There are 3 possible scenarios, I don't get treatment and definitely die lord knows when, I get the treatment and die in the process or I get the treatment and tadah I'm cured, BUT, there's only 20% that happens. So I'll probably die in the process anyway."

"Fuck... that sucks"

"Yeah... I just wanted to go on with my life, but I couldn't stand my family acting so condescending, like if I was already agonizing; they talked so slow and loud to me... I'm totally fine, I don't even feel different and it's not even contagious." she another pull "I just feel bad sometimes... Just like a bad fever"

"Doesn't that thing make it worse?" he said pointing at the spliff

"Nah, it's different. I'm just trying to enjoy life, so I hope you don't act weird around me, besides I'm leaving in a couple of days."

"Don't worry, I ain't like that" and it felt so real it even made her smile

"Thanks and thanks for the sex by the way. It's nice to be able to fuck someone nice without any emotional boundaries..." she pulled in "You know what I mean? Like..." breathe out "It's always a guy who annoyingly falls in love with me or a total asshole that treats me like I'm a whore. But you are not like that."

"Same here... But only with crazy bitches going obsessed about relationships that never existed, or Merles skunks but I ain't touching that with other guy's dick." That last comment made her laugh so hard she almost spilled her drink "I'm not kidding! I swear my dick would fall off just by getting close to them!"

"Oh God that's so disgusting. But changing the subject because that really disgusting and I don't want to think about it anymore... I'm like really wasted and really hungry d'you know where to find a burger at this time?"

"Yeah, there's a diner 5 miles away from here, you can follow me"

"Awesome" She got up to get dressed but she could feel how tipsy she was. 

"I think I need that" he said pointing at his shirt. She hand it to him and when she turned back he spanked her ass making her laugh, not uncomfortable at all.

She was really trying to act sober going down the stairs but when she was walking to the car she almost tripped and Daryl grabbed her seconds before falling to the floor.

"Get in my car, you are not driving like this" he said

"Naaaaah I'm fine see" trying to walk in a straight line he laughed at her attempt of acting sober.

He lifted her like a potato bag, with one hand, he was hot, funny and strong. "Nah, we are eatin somthin, then I'll bring ya back" 

On the way she could only think about food and she told him about how much she hated vegetarians and vegans and how ridiculous she thought it was, he agreed and told her he even went hunting once in a while. They ordered and while waiting she finally got him to talk a little bit more about himself, he was an interesting guy, though he seemed hurt by life.

He also was curious about her so he asked "So, can I ask you something?" 

"Mhmm" not wanting to open her full mouth.

"While I was knocked out after we fucked... you said something about a gun?"

"Yeah, what about it?" 'oh God will he hate it' she thought to herself

"So you have one?"

"Yes, it's an old .38 my grandpa game me before he died"

"So you like shooting?"

"Sure! I used to go shooting as a kid with gpa with a bb gun, when I grew older I bought a nice .38 but I sold it when I left home. Then gpa died and left me his .38. I still go shooting sometimes"

"Shit, you are not a girl one would like messing with"

"Nope, I told you, I'm really tough"

"That makes you even hotter" she blushed "You wanna go shooting with me?, I have a couple of riffles and a crossbow"

"Dude that's awesome!, I've always wanted to use one, I went to archery lessons for a while, and got kinda good at it, but I've never used a crossbow before"

"So I could teach you"

"Yeah! That be awesome!" she was so exited she didn't thought about the fact that it was practically a date, and she didn't wanted him to be her boyfriend or love her or anything. She just wanted a one night stand, but since he was so nice and hot... maybe she could have a friend with benefits, she could still talk to him and fuck him, but without any emotional commitments, 'yes... that sounds nice' she thought to herself.

She continued talking while eating it was all she wanted the burger of her dreams, and a hot interesting guy; she was feeling less drunk so it was time to go; Daryl offered to pay, what a gentleman, but she didn't let him.

"No, sir, you already paid for the drinks and brought my drunk ass here, take this as a 'Thank you' for everything"

"It's weird but thank you" and he drove her the motel talking about music and listening to his classic rock playlist on spotify. His taste in music was really similar to hers and it made socializing easier for both of them. By the time they arrived the sun was almost rising and the music stopped, his phone was ringing, he parked and answered.

"What?"... "No way man, not again".. "Fuck it Merle, fuck you"... "Shit... I'm on my way"... "No I ain't hurrying up, you are waiting and shutting your damn mouth or i'll leave you brother I swear" He hung up.

"Everything ok?"

"It's just my brother, he crashed his bike and needs my help to pick the pieces and drive him to his place maybe to the hospital, I'm sorry I have to go"

"Don't worry... He seems to be... troublesome..."

"He is a pain in the ass"

"Just wait!" she looked for a sharpie in her purse and pulled up his sleeve, she wrote her phone number in his arm with a wink face "If you wanna hang out or have sex again just call me" he was all blushed and had the biggest smile he could possibly have.

"Thanks Mia, bye"

"Bye Dixon boy"


	3. An unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl surprised Mia at her place and they go shooting to the woods, things get hot.

# Chapter 3: An unexpected visit

After that unusual day you woke up late somewhere around 2pm with a headache and hung over, she swallowed a couple aspirins and went to the lobby to get some food from the vending machine; a coke zero and a bag of Doritos, perfect. She forgot to charge her phone 'What if he called me? Nah, that would be too desperate; he doesn't seem to be that kind of guy'. She couldn't understand why she was expecting to hear from Daryl hours later they said their goodbyes, but there was something different about him; she truly enjoyed his company and that didn't happened often. After a while her phone was back on, no new messages, no lost calls. 'I knew it'. After watching a movie she had a shower, tired and not in a mood for going out she pulled on some leggings a big sweater, ordered a pizza and ate in bed. 

The next day she woke up because her AC broke, it was really hot and after trying to fall back asleep with out any results she cleaned the pizza mess and decided to go for a swim. She had the pool for herself,  it was nice, the silence, she heard her phone ring but when she reached the pool stairs, it went off, 'if its important they'll call again'. She hold her breath underwater for a while but when she pulled out there was someone else.

"Dixon?, I wasn't expecting you?"

"Yeah well... Surprise?"

"What brings you to my... whatever this is... home?"

He chuckled "Well I was... on my wait too huntin' but ummm... Member I told you about shooting?"

"Yes"

"Do you wanna go?"

"Now?"

"Well yeah, unless  you have somthin' else"

"No no it's fine, its just that, I need to take a shower"

"Oh ok" 

"You can wait in my room if you want to" 

He nodded and pulled her out easily. She picked up her towel drying herrself and started walking to the room "C'mon"

Already in her room she searched the bag for a clean outfit and a dry towel.

"Its gonna be fast, im just gonna wash up the chlorine"

"Ok" he was already lying in her bed still wearing his boots watching the roof 'God he is hot'

She took a shower really fast and got dressed, black pants and an oversize white sonic youth tank top she stole from one of her old friends, it showed part of her bra but she liked it. She tried to dry her hair as much as possible before putting on some make up, she didn't wanted to keep him waiting much but when she went back to the bedroom he was fast asleep. He is always looking tired but for some reason he falls asleep easily, she took her pills and sat on the bed to put on her black converse but she woke him up making him jump and groan.

"Did I scared you?"

"Nah"

"I'm ready"

"Let's go"

She hopped on his truck and he drove to the closest store to buy food and beers. It was fun, he bought a ton of junk food and beers; she was trying on some glasses but made him try on some pink John Lennon looking ones and took a picture of him, then another picture, she wearing some blue heart shaped ones; hanging out with him was really fun and easy. She had a corn dog and he had a burrito but before leaving she bought bubblegum she thought wasn't sold anymore. It was a nice ride, he put on music and she sang to it eventually talking about life experiences and memories.

"You have a nice voice" Daryl said

"Thanks, I used to sing in a band"

"No fucking way"

"Yeah yeah I did, I also played the bass"

"Really"

"Yes... It was in high school, we won a couple of talent shows we mostly played covers; oh this time we played Rush's YYZ and everybody went crazy!"

"Well I would!, that's crazy!"

"Yeah, good old times..."

He found a little rural road where his truck barely fit and then he parked "Here we are" he said. He jumped down pulled a couple of chairs and the ice chest from the back of his truck, leaving only a mat. Then he opened the box were he had his guns, "Here they are, you brought yours right?"

"Yeah, but it isn't as funny as yours"

They shot for a while, having beers and eating junk food. He lend her his rifle and she lend him her gun it was really fun and relaxing. He was teaching her how to grab the crossbow properly, lifting your right arm, telling her how to stand; and not much later she was shooting the targets like a pro.

"So you are fully equipped for this"

"Yeah, I spend a lot of time here, sometimes I even spend the night and sleep one the truck's bed; I used to come here with Merle but, he is high most of the time so... He is an ass"

"Its a shame" she said aiming "one of my sisters" she shot and hit the target, she lowered the crossbow "Damn this thing is fun! Anyway, she started doing drugs, she ran away because my parents didn't let her do it in our house she got pregnant by a total loser and they moved in; I miss how she used to be before the drugs, we used to spend a lot of time together." 

"Fucking siblings..."

"Do you have any other brothers?"

"Nah, its just Merle and me, that we know... Maybe half brothers from my asshole father who knows"

"You are lucky, I have two sisters and one brother; I'm the youngest. They are really close... like annoying close; its exhausting. The bathroom was always busy, I could never do laundry, kids always running around, there was no peace or silence." She sat down, opened a beer and lit a cigarette.

"Ima light a fire" He pulled some wood from under a plastic cover under a tree. It was getting late, she couldn't understand how time went so fast. She searched for her jacket in the truck and a beanie, she handed him his. She roasted some marshmallows she bought at the store, for some reason they taste good with beer. "Isn't that like a kids treat"

"Kinda... but its so good I could eat a whole bag. But anyway, what you do for living?"

"I'm a motorcycle mechanic" he said grabbing some marshmallows for himself

"Nice!"

"Yeah I'm pretty passionate about it, Merle has this old triumph and I have a Harley"

"Awesome, the closest I've ever been to the bike is a quad bike... and... it sucked, I jumped over a little hill and flipped over"

"Well... If you come back again I could take you for a ride" she couldn't help but smile and blush, he has this ridiculously devilish smile in his face that made her go crazy.

She got up, to look for the smokes she left in her purse but when she was walking in front of Daryl he grabbed her hand.

"Come here" he said pulling her over "I know you want this" 

"Oh do I?" he was so annoying and sexy with that confidence.

"Mhmm" he sat her over his laps and went directly to her neck, biting it making her moan, he looked at her eyes he was smiling with that devilish smile of his. He went for her lips this time, sticking his tongue in her mouth and she kissing him back; his hands went under her shirt, his fingers were cold making her shiver their way under her bra grabbing her breasts playing with them one at a time she could feel her nipples getting hard from the cold. 

She stood up and he spanked her before standing up himself, he grabbed her hips and pushed her to a tree while making out. He pulled her shirt and jacket off and unhooked her bra, grabbing her left breast he started hissing her neck, then her collarbone and kissed all the way down to her breasts. 

"Take off your shirt" she said breathing heavily , he stopped, he was surprised looking directly into her eyes he dropped his jacket and shirt to the floor obeying her orders. Her hands went for his buckle, now she was kissing him; she lowered his pants and went for his big member, it was already hard but as she started sucking on it, it got harder, he groaned. He grabbed her head pushing it against his body almost making her gag, but she liked it and went deep through on him, she opened her eyes, she wanted to see his face but he threw his head back on pleasure.

His pants were still at the height of his knees and he pulled her up, making a dirty vacuum sound when her lips were pulled apart, she pulled up his pants. His hands went to her butt this time, and lifted her making her clamp her legs around his hips. She could feel his boner against her pants. "I want you" she moaned "inside of me, now".

"Not yet" he said smiling, he took her to the truck sitting her down on the opened tailgate, he pushed her lay on her back and pulled down her pants, he was hypnotized by her burgundy lace thong. He didn't even took it off before sticking his fingers inside of her, he slide the rest of the fabric to access her clitoris with his tongue, he started licking making all her body twist. He pulled his fingers out and made her taste herself then kissed her. "Turn around" he said. So she did, bending her back leaning her arms and head on the truck; he spanked her again, he grabbed his member with one hand and slide the thong with the other, he played with his shaft rubbing it all across her lips getting it all wet before shoving it inside of her. 

"Fuuuuuck Daryl" he made her scream, he continued banging faster and faster pulling her hips only to be able to do it harder his balls bouncing against her. "Ooooo fuuuuckk, you are making me cum"

He pulled out and said "Not yet, you have to be patient" leaving her on the border of orgasm breathing heavily lying on the truck. He pulled his pants off and climbed on the truck.

"I'm gonna ride you" she climbed over him, she grabbed his wrists and lowered her body against him

"Fuck you are so wet" She repeated this movement over and over, he was really turned on. "God yes, don't stop, don't fucking stop" he said. 

"What if I do?" she stopped and tried to push in as more of his member as she could inside of her. 

"Hmmm" he somehow turned around, now he was banging her missionary while kissing her breasts making her shake, then he went for her mouth kissing her, they both were sweating and some drops fell on her face. He was banging her harder, she was on the edge and started moaning while he was still kissing her. She could feel how she squeezed and released his member still inside of her and then his body trembled and she felt a warm feeling inside of her, while he hollered; he pulled out and some of the fluid started dripping.

He pulled a towel from a bag he had on the back of his truck and handed it to her, she cleaned up and if it wasn't for the cold weather she could have fallen a sleep right there. They both got dressed, he opened a couple of beers and handing her one sat down on the truck; he put some music on his iPod. 'This is the best sex I've ever had' she thought to herself; not knowing he was thinking the same thing.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a big challenge for me; I’ve been recently in a creative block that it’s been really hard to overcome and a friend recommended me to write something opposite from what I usually write and in a foreign language. I’m not very fluid in the language or in this kind of stories but here it is! Hope you like it and feel free to comment any recommendations/corrections you have please!


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Daryl go to Daryl's place after shooting and thing go wild when Merle showed up.

# Chapter 4: Blood

She got comfortable on the truck bed and talked to him as if he was a close friend. 

"Imma go take a wiz" he said getting on his feet walking to the woods, she started getting all anxious waiting for him to come back and her eyes caught something on his backpack, he was carrying some swimming shorts with his towel and some blankets. 'Could he be thinking on taking a swim at the motel pool?'

He came back and sat next to her, music still in the background and he said "Why are you so easy going?"

"I don't know... I'm just like this" he smiled "Hey... I'm leaving tomorrow..."

"Its a shame I didn't got to know you before"

He made Mia smile a lot, and honest smiles not like the ones she used to show to her family and friends. "I know, but you can come visit whenever you want" He looked confused "Just let me know... I'll be between school and the hospital"

"You know... I don't have many friends... But you are really nice"

"Thanks... But stop it you are making me blush. I could stay here for ever, it's so peaceful, I can see why you like it here"

"We could stay if you want to"

"What about your job?"

"Meh, i'll tell the boss to suck it!"

She rested her head on his shoulder and started fell asleep. She woke up hours later, he was awake having a cigarette in front of the fire, she stood up next to him, hugging herself trying to get warmer.

"You don't sleep much right?" she asked

"Nah, I can't"

"Why?"

"I don't know just can't, What about you? Why are you awake?"

"It's cold, can't sleep" He wrapped his arms around her

"Do you wanna go to my place?, it's closer" she pulled his cigarette to her lips while he still hugged her, his body was somehow warm and felt good.

"Sure" 

On the way to his place they didn't talked much, just music on the background, her singing and he occasionally drumming with his hands on the steering wheel. They arrived, he had a small house in a big open yard that went all the way to the forest, his bike was parked inside an open garage, he had a lot of bike and car parts everywhere. His yard was messy and in his porch he had some empty planters and a dusty porch swing.

"I'm sorry it'a kinda messy, I don't get too many visits"

And yes it was messy... But the normal mess for guy that lives alone. "I've seen worse, wheres the bathroom?"

"It's the door on the right"

She went to the bathroom and tried to wake up, it was already 2 am and she wanted to be awake to share with this guy as much as she could before leaving. She was looking a little pale 'it's probably just the excessive amount of beer I had, it'a cold too the cold'. When she came out he was taking a couple of bottles of water from his fridge.

"It'll help you with the hangover" and handed her one of the bottles with a smile in his face. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, VH1 was playing classic rock videos and they talked about music and videos for a while. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her hand was on his knee and his on her shoulder, he started stroking her hair and playing with her plugs, so she moved her hand to his junk stroking his pants.

"Fuck, I can't control myself around you" he said and he jumped and pushed her against the couch kissing her, and biting her neck. 

She took off his jacket and shirt, he lift her up, her legs around his hips and he carried her to his room closing the door behind him. He threw her on his bed and took off her shirt and pants, passionately kissing her neck he went down to her boobs. Mia pushed him, sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his pants and briefs down together revealing his erected member she hold it in her hands and looked at his face, she could see the pleasure in his eyes; she put it in your mouth and stroked with one hand whatever she couldn't fit inside her mouth. She started playing with her tongue around the head and with the other hand she started playing with herself. He closed his eyes and bit his lip saying silently "Fuuuuuck" with his hoarse voice.

Daryl's hands were shaking struggling to take off her bra while she still gagged with his dick. He finally took it off and pushed her against the mattress, he immediately took off her panties and with one movement made himself inside of her. "Uhhh" Mia cried; he banged her continuously and hard over and over again her mouth still open and eyes closed. He pulled  up her legs next to his neck trying to get deeper inside, he was doing it rough and faster each time. "Daryl you are-" she lost her breath "Daryl"

"Yes, say my name!"

"Daryl ummm..." saying his name turned him on because he was banging her faster now "Daryl I'm gonna uuhhh" he bend her legs putting her feet against his chest and she squeezed him "You - are making me - uuuh" she moaned and her walls started contracting uncontrollably he pushed and pulled a couple times more and then he moaned loudly and went slower until he stopped. He collapsed next to her breathing heavily, she couldn't breathe but tried to say something "That - was - awesome"

"You are awesome" He said before falling asleep.

-Hours later-

She woke up thirsty his eyes were closed "I have to leave in a while, I need to go pack" he just growled in approval. She put on her underwear and his shirt, she loved the smell of his cologne it was kind of mossy and manly. Mia went to the living room where she left her water bottle, Daryl's room was really dark but in the living room she could see the sun was already out. 

Mia took a long drink from the water bottle but almost spit it all when she saw someone lying on the couch; it was Daryl's brother, the guy from the bar, one of his eyes was open the other was black and swollen, lip bleeding and one teeth missing.

"Hello sunshine!, looks like you've been havin' fun with ma lil' brother" he sat down "C'mon sit down" he said patting the couch "I won't bite" he was checking her out looking and her legs up and down licking his bleeding lips "Maybe" he whispered.

"I think I'll go back to sleep I'm just-" She was regretting ever getting out of the room.

"Nah, you are stayin' here, let's get to know each other, after all you're my new sister in law right?"

"Oh no, it's not like that"

"Yeah yeah... Lil brother here has never acted like that before, not answerin' ma calls" he was definetly angry "He doesn't wanna go party no more, like if he is ashamed of his big brother"

"We are just friends and he knows it"

"Juuuuuust friends huh? That makes sense he ain't your type, I knew it. He is duuuumb, just like his big brother here" he laughed "You're a big city girl! Tell me somethin', you like his big cock? That's why you're fuckin' him?" Mia's face must have shown surprise and she could feel blushed "I know he has it we grew up together, it runs in the family" 

Daryl came out of his room, wearing only his pants and carrying Mia's in his hand, he was really mad you could see it in his face and on the way he was breathing, agitated his nose trills big. "What ya doin' here Merle?" he handed Mia her pants and she put them on right away.

"Well hello baby brother! Never told me ya got yourself a little girlfriend! Good for ya, it was time ya got some pussy, nice ass too" Merle was sitting applauding slowly with a smirk on his face "I underestimated you, never thought you could tap that sweet ass when we saw it at the bar"

"It's not like that, but so what if I got a friend, it ain't your problem. Now get out!"

"I'm just saying your are not that little bitch's type, she educated and shit, you are just a redneck no one loves"

"Fuck you Merle" Daryl grabbed her by the hand and took her to his room "I think you better leave... My brother... When he is high, he get's pretty ugly" He grabbed his car keys and handed them to Mia "You know how to drive a stick, right?"

"I know how to ride YOUR stick, I'm sorry I make jokes when I'm nervous" She put on her shoes "Can't find my shirt thought"

"Take mine, I'll come by pick the truck later, Ok?"

"Yeah sure, don't worry, take care!" she hugged him and he hugged her back strongly almost asphyxiating her, she pulled apart and told him "Hey, you can count on me for anything, you know?" he was looking to the floor, she lifted his head so she could see his eyes "You know that, right? Besides all the sex I'm your friend, either you want it or not I care about you. You are a good person and a valuable friend, you matter" He smiled.

"Thanks, I'll call you later" Daryl walked her to the door. 

When she left he went to the fridge and looked for more water, he was exhausted from all the sex he had and now Merle is fucking with him, giving trouble as usual. Daryl swallowed a couple of aspirins and went back to his brother with more strength and knowing he have a friend he could rely on.

"What the fuck you want Merle?"

"No no no brother, let me get this straight, ya were kickin' me out so you could stay here with that little bitch fuckin' around? I'm your brother! Ya gotta get your priorities straight, we are blood remember? I need somewhere to spend the day"

"Don't you call her like that! And you need somewhere to hide, that's different! What you did this time?"

"Ain't your problem!, and so what if I called her a bitch, I'm just sayin' the truth, she - is - a - little - bitch!"

"Don't fucking mess with her Merle"

"What 'cha gonna do baby brother? HUH?" He said standing up opening his arms and lifting his chin. "See, nothing! Where are your balls brother? In that bitch's purse? HA!" 

"I'm gonna make your eyes match if you don't shut the fuck up and leave"

"So ya gonna hit ME baby brother?! I wanna see you try!" Merle lowered his arms laughing all mad but Daryl couldn't stand it any more, he jumped and hit him right in the jaw.

Merle lost his balance and still on his feet he started laughing harder all crazy with fresh blood dripping from his mouth, he spit it on the floor and said "That's all you got? Hit me like a man!" he cleaned the blood with his hand.

"Merle you are fuckin' high! I told you not to come to my place like that!"

"My baby brother getting all mature on me, making rules and shit" He was nodding with his head looking at the floor "Do I have to remind you to respect your older brother? After all I've done for you..."

"Merle you haven't done shit, you just left, you always leave! You left me with our asshole father!!!"

Merle punched Daryl in the stomach, leaving him on the floor barely breathing. "See, you are nothing! You are garbage brother" Merle walked to the kitchen "What do you have to drink, where are your manners?"

Daryl was back on his feet, his breathe was back and he said "Get out Merle"

"You want some more brother?" he closed the door of the fridge and walked to his brother.

Merle was going to hit him but before he could Daryl punched him in the stomach. Merle threw a punch but Daryl dodged it. Merle was now jumping shaking his hands like crazy saying "WUUU C'MON LITTLE BROTHER!!!" Daryl punched Merle in the face and Merle threw a punch back landing on Daryl's face, opening back the cut he had in his cheek.

Daryl threw a jab at Merle's face landing on his good eye and tackled him against the wall, and before he could notice he was choking his own brother with his left arm. "Get the fuck out of my house" Daryl let him go and punched him again in the stomach and then again in his face throwing him to the floor. Merle was laughing like a maniac and bleeding through his mouth all over the floor, Daryl kicked him in the stomach and said "Get up and leave, now!" 

"Lil' brother learned to defend himself" 

Daryl opened the door "GET OUT!"

Merle sat down against the wall he was previously chocked on, still laughing. "I'm glad you still have your balls brother" He extended his arm for help "C'mon, help me get up" Daryl rolled his eyes and went to help his brother, but when Merle was on his feet he threw a jab on his cheek and then punched him on the stomach, throwing him on the floor. "Who the fuck you think you are?!" Merle said kicking him on the stomach "How does it feel huh?!" he kicked him again "That your own brother betrays you?!" he sat over his brother, choking him with both hands. Daryl tried to break out punching Merle on the stomach and face but Merle was just laughing, Daryl was about to loose consciousness when Merle let him go. 

Merle stood up, and looked at Daryl, his brother could barely breathe he was choking on his own blood; he was angry at first but then his face changed to surprised "I fucked up" Merle grabbed his head "I'm sorry lil brother, I-I-I can't control myself" he was walking around Daryl all crazy "I'm getting clean I swear" and he left leaving the door open. Daryl could hear Merle's bike roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a big challenge for me; I’ve been recently in a creative block that it’s been really hard to overcome and a friend recommended me to write something opposite from what I usually write and in a foreign language. I’m not very fluid in the language or in this kind of stories but here it is! Hope you like it and feel free to comment any recommendations/corrections you have please!


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia takes care of Daryl after his fight with Merle as they get deeper with their feelings.

# Chapter 5: Healing

Daryl laid on his side coughing blood and spit, it was not the first time he fought his brother but it was the first time he saw so much anger and hate on his brothers eyes, he never went that far, he almost killed him. Daryl thought of what his brother said about not controlling himself, he believed it. He stood up, and went directly to the shower, he opened the cold water to help with his swelling wounds 'Fuck, it burns' he thought, he couldn't help it and some tears came out of his eyes he had a lot of pain, emotional and physical, he stayed there, long after he had already showered just letting the water fall down on his body, he could swear he almost fell asleep or lost consciousness or something.

 

He finally got out of the shower and got dressed, he put on some jeans, his boots and a plain withe t-shirt he took a couple of shots of tequila. Then he went to the mirror to do something about his hair and face but he was embarrassed of how he looked 'Why is Merle always findin' ways to fuck my life?' Daryl was feeling more and more angry his chest was feeling weird and negative thoughts were drowning his mind 'Maybe Merle is right at the end he is always right, I'm no one... just garbage... worthless... Mia was just bored and doesn't really care about me, she talked to me just because her real friends didn't visit her. She is leaving anyway and I'm gonna be no one in her life. She won't tell anyone about me, she is gonna keep me as a secret, who would be proud of knowing a no one redneck. What was I thinking? That she really liked me? Even I hate myself...'

His mind was so confused he couldn't even understand what he was thinking, he hit the mirror breaking it in a lot of pieces, some of them stayed on the frame, some fell to the floor and sink; but the tone his phone made when it was running out of battery woke him up from his trance. 'Fuck' he tried to wash the blood from his hand and went to charge the phone, he started cleaning the mess, it's not that he was such a cleaning maniac but he didn't wanted any reminder of what just happened. He cleaned the blood from the floor and the broken glasses but when he noticed he had already cleaned the whole house, and was sitting outside smoking it helped him keep his mind out of thinking, but then he heard the phone ringing. 'What does Merle want now?' it was Mia, he ignored it; he didn't felt like talking right now. He had 5 unread messages, all from Mia.

'Got "home" just crashed once (thumb up emoji) JK!! the car's fine'

'I'm sending good vibes to you right now, be strong "babe" (laughing emoji)'

'I'm gonna be in my room just knock'

'Let me know when you are coming we can have lunch together'

'Hey! How's everything doing?'

A new one came in while you were still reading

'Hey Daryl I'm getting worried, I hope everything is fine call me back please'

Daryl sat down on his bed, it still smelled like her and he started thinking 'She really cares... Fucking Merle, pfff, and now I'm smilin' alone like an idiot, I better call her, or should I just go there?, I'm gonna call her'. This weird feeling invaded his insides for the first time in his life he could say someone cared about him just because yes, he haven't done anything for her besides fucking and talking and she did cared. The phone didn't even ringed twice and Mia already answered.

"Daryl? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Fuck! Thanks God I was so worried, what happened?"

"We got into a fight" his voice broke "But it's ok... We always fight... But it's not his fault, he was high so... It's not him..."

"Hey... Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine" he was wishing for a subject change "Are you hungry? I could pick up something"

"Yeah I was thinking you could come here and we ordered something" Daryl could hear in her voice she was still worried.

"Nah i'll grab something on the way" he tried saying in a happy voice "Do you like mexican?"

"Hell yeah! I'll be waiting for you with some margaritas"

"Ok, see you soon"

"See you drive safe"

Daryl stopped by a Mexican place he liked on the way, he bought a couple of burritos and some nachos and went back to his bike. He tried not to think about nothing on the way he was just happy to see her and before he noticed he was about to knock on her door, but he stopped, he looked his reflection on the window, he looked like shit. His cheek was bruised and bleeding again, his knuckles still had pieces of glass and he could bet he had at least one broken rib. But the door opened shut.

"What took you so long?" her eyes were wet, Daryl could see Mia was worried she jumped and hugged him hard and a loud cry came out of his mouth "Oh my God Daryl, I'm sorry; come in." She took the bags and put them in the kitchenette, she opened the fridge and took out a cold pack from the freezer, she examined his cheekbone Daryl imagined this is how little kids felt whenever they got a booboo, even though his mother never cared about healing his injuries whenever he fell or the other kids hit him, he was used to deal with that by himself but it felt nice that for once someone else cared about him. "Put this on your cheek, it doesn't seem to be any broken bones and the cut its not that deep" the cold pack was covered on a bandanna and her hands were shaking, this kind of things made her really anxious. She went to her already packed bag and started messing everything looking for her first aid kit, "You shouldn't drink alcohol or smoke but... You are a big boy and it doesn't look that bad so let's skip that one" she let a little giggle escape from her mouth.

"Mia, thanks but you don't have to-"

"Nah, it's nothing" she pulled the kit from her bag "Lucky you I have this things, but we can eat for now, while it's still hot" She took the food to the table. "C'mon sit" she had this warm smile that somehow made him feel better, she took some margaritas she prepared on the motel mugs "Fancy I know" He tried to laugh but the pain was so bad he just grabbed his ribs by impulse, she looked at him smiling "Your ribs too? You are a mess Dixon, let's eat and ill take a look at it later."

"You should have seen the other guy" finally he was smiling

"You know what my doctor used to say?, the sense of humor is the last thing one should loose"

They ate and Daryl told her everything about the fight and about how he cleaned the whole place, but he never mentioned the broken mirror, he was ashamed of himself for thinking so bad about her, about the only person that showed him such an uninterested care.

After eating and drinking a couple of margaritas she noticed he couldn't move his right hand properly, but first she took a closer look at his cheek. "Well... it's not bleeding anymore that's good, you already cleaned it with soap right?"

"Well I showered, yeah"

"Ok, that'll be enough" she washed her hands and stood with her legs opened his lap in middle, as closer as she could be; with her little box on the table, she spread a little ointment that smelled like cherry on his cut and then put some butterfly tape to help it heal. "Now strip for me"

"What?"

"Take off your jacket and shirt, let me see your ribs!"

"Oh, ok" he did it slowly.

"Come on it's not like I haven't seen you naked before" she laughed but when he uncovered his body it all changed "Holy shit! Doesn't it hurt?"

"Well yeah but not much"

"You sure? It's really bruised and if it's broken we need to go to the hospital like right now"

"It doesn't hurt that much"

"You are such a bad ass" she was impressed he could tell by her eyebrows "And your hand let me see it"

"No it's ok"

"Daryl please" she was looking right into his eyes "Let me help you" She was looking right into his eyes making his heart melt and he stretched his hand. "You have glass pieces in there" 

"I tried to wash it"

"Dude what happened?" she was looking straight into his eyes 

"I was mad and broke the mirror, it was stupid I felt like everything Merle told me was true" he was not smiling anymore he couldn't even see her in the eyes either, he felt like an idiot, but instead of hating him or asking him to leave as he expected she was stroking his hair. Looking into his eyes all sweet and concerned. Luckily the alcohol made the both of them speak easier.

"Daryl, I'm different than most people; I care about people more than I should, even people I barely know, it hurts when they take advantage of it or when they don't value it; but the worst part is I still care when it happens. What I mean is that I care about you, a lot. Even if you don't feel the same I will, because that's the way I am. I don't mind you had all those ugly thoughts on that moment I totally get it, you were confused or scared or whatever; but what's really important is that you came here, that you are here, that you consider me your friend"

"Thanks Mia, it's just that I never had someone like you close to me, the closest thing I have is my brother and he is an idiot" his eyes were all wet, but he wasn't shedding any tears "No body ever cared about me, not even my parents, no body ever treated my wounds, not even when I was a kid; I'm new with this kind of feelings"

"You'll be fine" she smiled, still stroking his hair "You can count on me with whatever you need, I'll be there for you Daryl; not only as a fuck buddy but as a good friend too" He was just looking the floor, he felt like crying but he didn't felt comfortable exposing himself like that "But now, for what I'm about to do... You'll probably hate me" he brought his eyes back to hers all puzzled "I have to take the glass pieces with these" she pulled out some tweezers. He laugh holding his ribs "I'm sorry I'll try not to be funny" that smiling face.

She disinfected the tweezers and started with her task, taking piece by piece being as careful as she could. When she was all done he said "It wasn't that bad" she applied some more of that cherry smelling ointment on his knuckles and let it dry then she covered it with gauze.

"I'm gonna get some ice for your ribs, just take these" she gave him a couple of pills "It helps with the swollen body... and cheek... and hand"

She left the room and he started thinking of all the times she wished a friend like her, it would've been nice to grow up with a neighbor like her, so sweet and caring; but yet so cool and interesting and fucking sexy. It took a while for her to be back, she was carrying extra pillows and an ice bucket. 

"This is for you" she said throwing the extra pillows on the bed "It's better if you sleep almost sitting down and you are staying for the night, doctors orders" she winked at him, took a pillowcase and put some ice in it "And this is for your body"

He put the ice on and twitched "Hey do you have more weed?" 

"You want some? After the face you made that day I thought you hated it"

"It's not that, it's just that I haven't done it for years and I wasn't expecting it" he was blushing

"Oh, I have some more"

A joint and a bottle of coke zero later they both were hungry and merry so she popped some microwave pop corn and turned on the TV. 

"But wait, you don't have to leave today?"

"Nah, I already booked an extra day" She looked for a movie lying on the bed she was already on her comfy clothes, that means no pants "Come over here" she smiled. Daryl got up with a big effort and then sat on the bed, he was still shirtless, he took off his boots and laid there with all his pillows. Mad Max was on one of the 7 cable channels the TV had access to, he couldn't believe Mia liked that movie. She couldn't stop laughing where her favorite part came on "See! it's a bungee mad double neck flamethrower guitar player" And whenever he appeared on the screen he couldn't help but laugh and he couldn't understand if it was the ice or the weed but it hurts less. When the movie ended she looked at Daryl, he was falling asleep; he looked so calm.

She tried to speak as soft as she could to him "Are you awake?"

"Mhmmm" he tried to smile but was way too sleepy

"You are a nice guy you know"

"Mhmmm" She just rolled around and fell asleep next to her friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a big challenge for me; I’ve been recently in a creative block that it’s been really hard to overcome and a friend recommended me to write something opposite from what I usually write and in a foreign language. I’m not very fluid in the language or in this kind of stories but here it is! Hope you like it and feel free to comment any recommendations/corrections you have please!


	6. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl goes with Mia to her new place and helps her unpack.

# Chapter 6: Moving

After a nice nap she woke up, the TV was still on, it was somewhere around 4pm and he was still sleeping deeply his hand was covering his side bruise; Mia giggled at Daryl's hard erected nipples 'I guess the AC it's kinda cold' she thought. Mia pulled the bed covers over Daryl and he growled, he started opening his eyes but Mia just whispered.

"Shhh fall a sleep, I'm just gonna pack my stuff" she was stroking his hair

Daryl all sleepy high could only draw a weird smile on his face "Mhmmm" he closed his eyes again.

While she was packing she found her family house keys, she had an old red lego brick keychain, she thought about Daryl's truck keys, he didn't had a key chain only the little ring. Mia thought it would be nice to give his keys a new look and attached her keychain to it. She smiled, now he could remember her. She also found her polaroid camera, maybe she could take some pictures on her way to the city, she took one of Daryl sleeping he looked so calm and she wanted to remember this moment for ever, not even the flash woke him up. Her bags were almost ready, she only left out whatever she needed for tomorrow; she was exited about her new house, for the pictures she had seen it was beautiful and big with a pool on the backyard. But then she started feeling sad when she realized she was gonna miss the time she spent around her new friend. She was feeling a little dizzy, probably just because all the things that happened today. Daryl woke up, he was standing up yawning.

"You had a nice sleep?" Mia asked shaking her Polaris picture and putting away before he noticed.

"Yeah, I needed that" he was still holding his side

"Great! feeling better?" she started walking towards him.

"Mhmm" he said nodding "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything"

"Can you help me take my car to my place?" 

"Yeah sure!"

"Thanks" He was putting on his shirt and jacket "Like really, thank you for everything"

"It's nothing, that's what friends are for" she said smiling and hugging him softly, being careful not to hurt him.

After arriving to his place she could see the difference, the place looked completely different so clean and organized; then she gave him the keys of his truck "What's this?" he was frowning in confusion.

"That my friend, is a little souvenir; something for you to remember me" he smiled back at her and watched his new keychain again "Do you want to drive with me to the city?" he looked at her "It's gonna be 3 hours tops. But you could stay the night if you want". He was about to open his mouth but she talked again "I know you have to work so I understand if you -"

"No no, I'll go it's ok, I already got a couple days off" Daryl never had anyone wanting to share more time with him like she did.

"Really? No problem?"

"Yeah, to be honest the boss is actually a good guy" Daryl started packing his bag "Merle used to work there too, they were really close" Daryl was glad he just did laundry earlier "Then he got to know the real Merle, how asshole he is, he started stealing shit from the shop to buy drugs, he even got his girlfriend high and fucked her"

"Holy shit, he is the ultimate asshole"

"Yeah... Lian, fired us both but a week later he talked to me and apologized, he knew I had nothing to do with it" he had already finished packing "He knows how an asshole Merle can be. So when I called him earlier and told him about what happened... He gave me a couple of days off"

"Nice! You'll get to know my place! It's beautiful!, thanks for doing this! I'm feeling really weird about this whole thing"

"Hey, that's what friends are for?" He smiled at Mia.

"But first have to go say my goodbyes to Mike and Lynda, after all they helped me hook up with you"

"What?"

"Yeah, they told me about you, if it wasn't for them these would've been the most boring vacation ever"

So they got on Daryl's bike and went to Mikes bar, they had a couple of drinks talked to Mike and Lynda. She could tell Daryl was nervous and more quiet than usual, after all his brother might be somewhere around and he was clearly trying to avoid him and Mike could tell.

"You know Daryl" Mike was filling Daryl's glass "Your brother came by a couple of hours ago"

"What does that fucker wanted?" Finally he talked

"Nothing, he just paid what he owed me, weird huh?"

Daryl just shrugged his shoulders and was trying to understand what could possible be going on Merle's head. Maybe this time he was actually gonna get clean.

They had their drinks, they said their goodbyes and Mia took a picture of Mike and Lynda with her Polaroid then back to the motel room. Daryl wanted to get in the pool so they changed, took a couple of beers with them and went down stairs. Again the place was empty, there wasn't much people staying at the motel.

Daryl couldn't get his face or his hands inside the water because of the bandages so they just stayed at the edge of the pool drinking and talking. Mia took two Polaroid pictures of them both one for Daryl the other one for her. Daryl could see her tattoos and started feeling horny just by watching her be herself, her bikini fit her so good, completely black contrasting her pale skin, all her tattoos visible, her long purple hair tied on a bun. He was starting to feel tense so he gave it a try and went for a kiss, but when he leaned down his side hurt so bad he just laughed and pulled apart. She laughed too, and told him "I can wait until you get better".

They went to the room, Mia got into the shower and called him; Daryl followed her for the best make up session he ever had, this girl was completely naked desiring him and he couldn't believe it. He was ashamed of taking off his clothes but Mia couldn't wait and took off his swimming pants before he could say a thing. They cleaned each other and they could both feel the sexual tension getting bigger; she realized her body was getting ready for some action getting all lubricated, he was trying to hold an erection but couldn't anymore. She was hungry for his body and went down on him getting on her knees and licking all his erected cock, keeping eye contact at all moment. He grabbed her head pushed his dick deeper inside her mouth gagging her, she moaned and he could feel the vibrations through all his body, the water was falling on his chest and the steam of the hot water was hallucinating.

"Fuck Mia"

"You are liking this?"

"Yes" he moaned more, she got him over the edge but he controlled himself and helped her get back on his feet, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her in her lips, then her neck and breasts taking her nipples carefully between his teeth. He tried to lift her but the pain on his ribs was too bad. So before ruining the moment he whispered into her ears "Bed" heavy breathing "now".

"I have a better idea she said" she pulled a towel and barely dried the both of them. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the chairs and ordered "Sit" he obeyed.

She started giving him a lap dance at the rhythm of Nine Inch Nails, he was sitting mouth opened, she was completely shaved just like he liked it. He wanted to play with himself and grabbed his shaft to what she said "No touching" he obeyed and put his hand behind his neck. Little by little she started getting closer until she was already sitting on his laps, intentionally making her lips touch his leg, showing him how wet she was and playing with him. He grabbed her by her hips and tried to pull her but she pulled his hands apart "I told you, Daryl" the way she said her name turned him on even more "No touching" he let his arms hang by his side.

She grabbed the chair by the backrest and started getting lower until touching the head. He bit his lips and closed his eyes, battling his impulse to grab her and bang her he managed to play along. Then she sat down on his cock making him say "Ahhhhh fuck Mia, you are so wet" his ribs hurt but he didn't care. She continued with this movement going faster every time playing with her own breasts tempting him and only letting him watch. She lowered the rhythm until she stopped, and pulled apart, she made him open his legs and she sat down backwards legs closed on his member. "How?" That's the only thing he could say but he was trying to understand how could she feel so tight around his dick. She went fast on him, making him moan and not controlling himself he spanked her ass and grabbed her hips, she didn't cared anymore, she already was dominant on him and now she was only letting herself go.

She grabbed him by his wrists and pulled one of his hands to her breasts "Aaaahh" she cried the second he touched her. He got her over the edge her legs started shaking, she squeezed her walls and then she came still bouncing on Daryls shaft, he felt her hole getting tighter and that triggered him, he couldn't hold it anymore and released inside her; he watched as his seed was pushed out and all her ass and his legs started getting all wet with a combination of his cum and her juices. She stayed there immobilized for a few seconds before getting up.

After cleaning up again she put on a big shirt she used to sleep and he dresses up only with his boxers. She put on some new bandages on his injuries and heated a couple of microwave burritos and a instant pizza she still had in her fridge. They watched a movie on bed, and minutes later she was already fast asleep, he stood up to turn off the TV carefully trying not to wake her up, they were both exhausted this had been a long day and she already did a lot for him today.

But going back to bed made him seriously nervous, he lit a cigarette and went outside to the balcony to smoke it. He never slept with a girl before not like this, he had passed out next to girls or the other way around, but it didn't felt this way, not even yesterday felt like today. All this thoughts invaded his mind earlier he was too high on meds, pain and weed to think about it but now his mind was clear and the idea of lying down on bed even with that easy going girl terrified him, but after smoking the last bit of his cigarette he just tried to keep it cool and play along. He closed the door silently and got in bed but besides his efforts she woke up "Hi" she mumbled before turning around and hugging him with her cold body.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning she got up early, but her body was too hot so she had a cold shower and then went to get breakfast, Daryl was still sleeping and she wanted him to rest so she went to the coffee shop crossing the street, she had a bad head ache, she got black coffee for them both and a couple of doughnuts. Meanwhile Daryl woke up by himself the bed was empty, her little body disappeared and for a second he thought he had gone crazy and imagined the whole weekend. But then he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Daryl? You up? I left the key here"

They had breakfast Daryl took a shower while Mia loaded the truck. She went to check out and took her for eternity, there were 3 people checking in and the guy in charge looked like he had a hell of a hang over. By the time she was back Daryl already managed to get his bike on the back of Mia's truck. She took a picture before leaving and waved goodbye to the motel she called home for the last week.

Mia was driving, Daryl was checking the car, it was much more modern than his but it looked kind of girly maybe it was just because it was clean and smelled like fruit punch. Mia pulled out her Ipod and gave it to Daryl so he could choose music.

"What's this playlist? Shame bands?" he asked

"Nooo!" she tried to pull it away from him but failed.

He played the first song and she started feeling how her face started getting hotter.

"Punk rock princess?" He was laughing and he knew Mia was embarrassed, her face was red as a tomato.

"That's why it's called shame bands!, It's music I shouldn't be proud of listening but I really like it!!"

"Well I think is kinda sweet"

"Now give me those" she said pulling his sunglasses "I need to hide my face, I bet you thought I was really cool"

Daryl was pulling out the camera and before she knew it he took a picture of her driving. "I'm keeping this"

Half hour later Mia pulled over.

"Everything OK?" Daryl asked

"Actually I'm not feeling fine since yesterday"

"What do you feel?"

"Dunno, just a fucking migraine nothing to worry about; do you mind driving? The light is killing me"

Daryl drove the rest of the trip, finally they arrived home; she ring the bell and a blond good looking guy opened the door. Daryl felt weird 'Who is this guy? Could it be possible she used me just to drive her here?, At least I got something from her' he thought to himself trying not to get hurt.

"Hello Mia! Welcome home! I hope you like it here"

"Hi Dave! Thank you so much for everything!" Dave looked at Daryl he didn't seemed friendly, he actually scared him his cut up chin and his bandaged hand, at Dave's terrified face Mia said "Dave this is Daryl, he is my... Friend; Daryl this is Dave, he is the music teacher and also he is my doctor's neighbor"

They shook hands and Daryl intentionally squeezed his hand not caring about the pain it caused him. Dave showed them the house It was nicely decorated and had some sort of a pop look. It had a big kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms a studio and a backyard with a barbecue grill, a picnic table and a pool. It was not that big but she was fascinated, after living years in apartments and small crowded houses she finally had room for herself.

"So that's it" Dave gave Mia the keys "I already saved Dr. Mathews and my number on your phone. You can call me for anything you need sweetheart.  Hope to see you soon!" He gave her a big hug and shook Daryl's hand goodbye.

"So? What do you think?" Mia asked

Daryl had lived in small places all his life, and the only big houses he saw before belonged to drug dealers "It's pretty nice" he said "We should celebrate" he sat down on the breakfast bar and Mia's head was already inside the fridge.

"We can grill some burgers!" she said all excited "House warming gifts babe!" She said winking at him pulling some beers from the fridge.

Before eating they decided to unpack, Mia pulled her bags inside and Daryl used a wood plank to unload his bike. She went back and asked Daryl to take a picture of her in front of her house. They started the grill, threw some meat in it and Mia popped some beers opened. It was a beautiful day and after eating they went to the lounge chairs next to the pool, Mia was trying to ignore her unstoppable headache. 


	7. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia gets sick; he has to leave her with her new friends which he already hates.

# Chapter 7: Settling

The next day they visited a cafe for breakfast, he had black coffee she had a caffe macchiato, 'city girl thing' he thought, they were talking and all of a sudden a young guy came by.

"Excuse me, are you 'Anima'?" He asked looking at Mia with admiration

"Yes" she was all blushed, she didn't wanted Daryl to find out about that part of her life.

"I can't believe this!" The young boy said "I was just reading this book" he lifted his art book "And I was reading about you and then I looked across the coffee shop and here your are! I really admire your work!" Mia saw Daryl he was confused, and this kid didn't stopped talking making it worst. "I'm in Standford isn't that awesome!, hey mister" he looked at Daryl "Can you take a picture of us?"

Daryl was so confused he almost dropped the kids phone "Sure..." he growled.

"Is he a colleague artist? or something?" Mia just nodded "Oh I though, well I'm sorry; also, can I have your autograph?"

Mia started laughing and said "Sure!, Whats your name?"

"Erick, my name is Erick"

"Ok Erick" She signed over a picture of herself on the book the kid was carying "Here you go, good luck in Standford"

"Thank you so much! Goodbye!" he hugged her shook Daryl's hand and left

"What was that all about?" Daryl asked

She took a deep breath "I'm an artist... Some of my works are really known" Daryl was looking annoyed "I didn't wanted you to know, I was afraid you stopped talking to me, most people on this career are assholes and pretentious..."

"What is Anima?"

"Anima is just my artist name, it means soul in Esperanto... Also it has my name and last name initials Mia Anderson Nash. Daryl I'm so embarrassed" She was all blushed and couldn't hold her smile.

Daryl was blushed too "That's so cool, what kind of art you do?" he tried not to sound ignorant.

"Mainly sculptures, animated and people can interact with them. Sometimes I draw but those are not that good"

"Wow you don't look like an artist, and Standford?"

"Well... I went there for a while, until I found out I was sick and dropped out"

"Bad memories?"

"Yeah... But I don't blame the kid, no one knows; It's kind of a secret, and it's not like I'm a big artist so even if I published it no one would know"

Later Mia started feeling worse, her headache got to the point she couldn't even sleep. Daryl was supposed to leave that night but he didn't wanted to leave her like this "But what can I do?" Daryl asked

"Nothing, just lay here with me, I'm just tired"

Daryl hugged her and she put her warm head on his chest falling a sleep almost instantly.

Hours later

"Daryl?, Hey Daryl? Could you pass me the salt please?"

Daryl woke up "What?"

"Pass the salt please"

'What the fuck is she talking about' she was sitting down next to him looking at the window. "Mia are you OK?"

"Pass the salt please"

He touched her she was burning, she must be hallucinating from the fever "Shhhhit" he said. He took off the bed covers and left her only with the thin blanket. He ran to the bathroom, looked for a towel and soaked it in water he put it on her forehead; she wasn't waking up.

He remembered what the asshole Dave said, he saved the doctor's number on the phone. He called but for some weird reason Dave answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Dr. Mathew?"

"No, he is busy right now, what can I help you with" he knew it was Dave's voice, so annoying.

"Dave? This is Daryl, Mia's" (In Daryl's head: What are we? we ain't dating or anything like that) "errrr friend?"

"Oh hello darling, what's up?" (In Daryl's head: What the fuck is this guy thinking talking to me like I'm some kind of queer, is that what I look like? Mia's gay friend?)

"She has a fever, and she was talking nonsense, I tryed to cool her but she is not coming back"

"Oh my gash!" He heard him call Mathew on the background.

"We'll be right over OK?"

"OK"

The minutes felt like hours and he could hear Mia mumbling, he tried to make her drink some water but he just spilled it all over the bed; so he just kept getting the towel wet and changed it once in a while. The doctor arrived she was somewhere around 10.20 he asked a lot of questions Daryl couldn't even remember he just told him she has been complaining about a headache for the last couple of days, and she was feeling week lately. He did a lot of things and minutes later she was back.

"Daryl do you mind giving us some privacy?" he was annoyed by the question, but he obeyed.

Daryl sat down in the breakfast bar Dave was walking everywhere moving the flowers to make them look prettier. He was feeling jealous about Mathew 'Dr. Handsome' he thought but again, 'We are not anything' better cool down before he did something stupid. He went outside to have a cigarette, an eternity later he could hear Mia talking.

"...I'll be fine"

"It's up to you, I can't make you go but it's better if you do. Today you were lucky enough to have someone in but if it happens again it's dangerous"

"Ok, fiiiiiine, i'll go tomorrow" Daryl looked at her, she was already wearing pants.

"You have to rest, go back to bed"

"I just want some water, you told me to stay hydrated too, didn't you?"

Dave gave her a hug "Oh you stubborn girl" Daryl stayed apart, he didn't liked people "Here I brought you guys some soup I made earlier" he caught a glimpse at Daryl. "Maybe your hero can feed you later" he winked at Daryl but he could only think how weird people from the city are.

They left and Daryl walked Mia to her bedroom, she felt light headed. Daryl pulled a chair and sat next to the bed watching her sleep. Next day he had to leave but at least the other guys were gonna take care of her 'like if that made you feel better' he thought. He couldn't sleep that night, he stood there by her side going apart only for an occasional smoke; next morning Dave arrived and picked her up. It was hard for him to leave but Mia promised to text him, she took a picture of Daryl before leaving. 'That girl and her little camera' he smiled and accelerated he went straight to the shop, he was late.

He had a lot of work to do and couldn't check his phone until 10 hours later, he only managed to text Mia when he arrived to tell her he wouldn't be answering.

D: 'Just arrived, there's too much to do, sorry if I don't answer you back. Hope you feel better'

M: 'They are running blood tests'

M: I'm boored

M: Dave's here :)

M: Told you! I'm fine I'm going back home tomorrow.

M: I'm looking at the pictures, we need more memories.

D: Hi! I know is late, too much work. Lian is making me work extras and on weekends.

M: Hi! :)


	8. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time after the shit hit the fan Mia finds the prison and has to deal with memory loss.

# Chapter 8: Meeting

It's been almost a year since it all started, she couldn't tell exactly how much but it must be something around 10 or 11 months. She stopped counting the days long ago and still couldn't believe she was still alive; but now, days have passed since the last thing she ate and she already ran out of water. Wandering in the forest with her backpack was not such a good idea in her condition, but she either kept walking or got eaten; her camp was invaded by living people months ago in middle of the night, no one was expecting it. She went back days after the attack to check if anyone was alive and look for supplies, all of them dead or taken; they took all the guns, food and medicine, leaving only some opened water bottles and canned beans "Uugh beans... I hate beans" she said. She heard something moving and pulled out her gun; it was Dave, he was alive.

"Mia?" he asked

"Dave?" he ran towards her and hugged her, he was crying

"Sweetie I thought I lost you"

"Oh Dave!"

The sad thing is that just two days later they split up, when a big herd of dead's attacked them. She has lost any faith and lost track of days, she didn't cared anymore, and she just walked with no direction and for no reason killing every dead one she ran on to. Now, in this moment her arms were bruised and all her body ached but still she made it through the deep forest, up ahead she could see the forest clearing up, it was sunny and she kept walking her legs started shaking and her sight was getting blurry, she almost tripped crossing the rail road and her eyes were dazzled by the bright sun and neon colors of the grass. And there she could see it, an old prison, her sight was getting blurry, every second that passed she felt weaker; then she started hallucinating, she saw a kid running inside the prison yard, a car and a noisy motorcycle arrived, it seemed all so real.

She wanted to scream for help but she was too weak and it was just a dream anyway, she kept walking, pulled out her old knuckle knife and put down a dead one she tripped with its body, she rolled all the way down a hill, a dead one saw her and it started walking her way. 'Could this be real?' She thought. The motorcycle was coming her way, she was sure she was dead already, so she just got on her feet and started walking through that nice green field and felt strangely alive everything looked so shinny but blurry. There was a little bridge she was trying to cross it when she tripped again, her body couldn't hold her weight anymore, she hit her head with the bridge falling to the creek and almost drowned. She pulled her head out of the water and took a big breath of air, everything started feeling cold, 'Well shit... I'm dead already' she thought.

But for some reason her head started feeling warm, the water started dying red and that's when she realized this was no hallucination, this was real, and she was bleeding out. "Fuck!" she said. A shadow walked her way but her knife was not in her hand anymore, all dizzy and confused she found it, sticking in her own leg, probably it got there when she feel down. She got a weird flashback from when she was just a kid, her mom looking at her no audio came from her imagination but she knew it was from when she ran to ask her mom for more cake with a knife in her hand. "I know mom... I shouldn't run with knives" back to reality the shadow was behind her and a hand grabbed her shoulder. She had two choices, either she let the dead one grab her and eat her or she pulled the knife out and had a chance of living. She pulled out the knife yelling loudly.

She opened her eyes, everything was blurry, she head wasn't warm anymore but her body really cold. She could hear people talking.

"Dad! She is waking up" she heard a young girl say.

"Did she turned?" a hoarse voice asked, somehow it sounded familiar.

"I can't tell, she is not moving much" She could hear steps echoing, someone on crotches arrived, she finally understood she was still alive and sat down searching desperately for her knife but one of her hands was handcuffed to the bed freaking her out even more. Her head started aching so bad she had to grab it with her free hand, it was all covered in bandages.

"Looking for something?" the hoarse voice asked.

"She is alive daddy!" the girl said.

"And she is looking better, go get her some water, would you?" the man in crutches said. She could see three figures standing outside a cell she was held in, the smaller one left.

"How did you found me? Where have you-"

"Daryl, calm down, first things first, what's your name?" she stared at the guy with the crossbow, apparently his name was Daryl, this name was giving her a headache it seems familiar but who was him? "Talk to us, we are all ears... He saved you, don't you remember?" she started shaking her head still grabbing it because it hurts so much, she was freaking out about the bandages and she couldn't find any words, she just couldn't remember, for some reason her mind was blank. She just stared at the other guy, he was the guy from her hallucination, the one from the bike, he wasn't smiling but for some reason in her mind she could see him smile, that image made her head hurt even more, she closed her eyes.

"You were in pretty bad shape; dehydrated, bruises and several cuts in your back, also you have a weird bite on your arm, will you tell us how did that happened?" finally something triggered her brain she started remembering, she remembered but couldn't help laughing, "So?" he asked.

Finally recovering her voice "I found a horse, thought it'd be useful" she remembered the rotten world she was now living in but couldn't help laughing again, oh the irony "The horse bit me and ran away some dead ones ate it" she started remembering her camp been attacked, her friends killed, the girls taken... Her head hurts so much she closed her eyes, and fainted.

"Pfff" Daryl grabbed his crossbow and left.

Hershel never understood how Daryl could be so cold hearted sometimes, he opened the gate of the cell and took the handcuffs off. Beth arrived with the water and Hershel got a towel wet and put it in Mia's forehead; Hershel pulled a chair next to her bed and with Beth they kept her under observation for a while until she woke up again.

"My name is Hershel, this is my daughter, Beth... Now tell me, what's her name?" Beth was smiling, she had the water bottle in her hand.

"I... I don't know..." she started to panic and couldn't breathe. Hershel grabbed her hands.

"Calm down... Just tell me what you remember?" Hershel gave her the bottle and she drank it empty, she could remember only little parts.

"I was staying in an old music store; we were attacked by some living people, they killed my friends and took the girls. Me and a friend were the only ones who could escape" some tears started crossing her face "I've been staying at abandoned houses and walking for a long time..."

"See you are remembering, baby steps, you'll remember everything in no time."

She kept thinking "One day a guy found me while sleeping, I started running and I fell down the stairs, I tried to run but his machete managed to cut my back and I fell to the floor. He cut my back and arms a couple of times he was laughing, sadistic maniac. I was able to turn around and I... I... killed him... one shot, right in middle of the eyes..." Again the headaches, her head was so hot, she felt it was exploding and beating; a lot of tears started running down her face, she couldn't breathe, everything started getting darker.

When she woke up she started feeling better, her cell was empty and opened, she got out and followed the voices limping, she just noticed she was wearing some shorts that didn't belonged to her; she found people gathered in some tables, talking and having dinner, she could tell it was night already.

"Hello sweetheart!" Hershel said "Guess you are hungry" He gave her a plate of beans and some crackers, beans never tasted so good before. Everyone was quiet, discreetly looking at her, occasionally talking, then she saw Daryl, she stood up, hardly; he was leaning against the wall and all of a sudden she could remember everything, since the first time she saw him. It made her head hurt again so bad she dropped her plate. She almost fell to the floor but Daryl caught her.

"Dixon boy, is this real?"

"Guess you are remembering now huh?" 

"You know her Daryl?" Beth asked, she had a big smile in her face

"From years ago"

"So... That's why you cared so much about her. What's your name?" Beth was all excited and happy, finally someone could tell them about the mysterious Daryl Dixon.

"I'm Mia... Anderson, where are we?"

"Far away" Hershel said smiling.

Daryl helped her sit down again and then she told them everything since it started, about the camp, about how she got separated from her friend, Daryl for some reason felt annoyed by Dave's name. By the end of the chat she ate two plates and it was night already. It was late and everyone went to their beds only Daryl, Carl, Beth and Mia were still talking.

"Hey Mia, how did you met Daryl?" Carl asked

"Well it was... years ago and I was on my way to my new house, when I stopped at this bar and there he was getting in a fight" That didn't impressed the kids but sure made them laugh "He left the bar and after a while I went out and there he was smoking, so I asked for a cigarette and then we started talking or just... keeping company to each other." Daryl was looking at her surprised. "We didn't talked much so... yeah... That was a good day... It's hard to forget."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Carl asked Daryl with a childish voice and a silly smile in his face.

"No, she is not!" Daryl answered with the same silly tone and smile while messing Carl's hair.

"We were just friends" Mia rushed blushing

Lori walked in and interrupted the awkward moment "And I guess it's time for you kids to go sleep"

"Ok ok..." Carl and Beth left, and Lori gave Mia and Daryl a weird look.

Daryl was heading outside when he asked her the same question he did years ago

"Ya comin'?" that made her smile more memories of that week she got to spend with him came to her mind but she didn't cared about the pain anymore. He was leaning against the wall having a smoke, he gave her one and offered her fire. "So... You made it, you are alive"

"Yes... after years of treatments and surgery... It worked I'm in the 20% bitch"

"I'm glad you found us" he was smiling, right like in the first memory she had about him earlier. That smile was unique, so discrete, but if you were careful enough to distinguish it, it would live in your memories for ever.

"Me too... Everyone here is son nice... You are different, you know?" he looked at her, he seemed annoyed "In a good way! Your hair and you look bigger" She said grabbing her hot biceps.

"A lot has happened since then" After a while of smoking in silence he asked what she feared. "Why did you stopped answering my messages?"

"Daryl I'm sorry, it got worse... Couldn't go to work, I had to stay at the hospital. Dixon, I thought I was going to die" more silence "I didn't wanted all that I told you, that emotional attachment and a condescending attitude, I was scared confused, I'm sorry, I missed you everyday"

"You know I ain't like that, I told you" he seemed angry.

"I know I'm an idiot, I'm sorry"

"It's not like that... I mean... I was worried but not like that or obsessed or shit. It's just that I don't know I never met anyone like you, I don't have many friends, and it was nice talking with you" she felt even worse.

"I'm really sorry"

"Meh don't worry, it ain't that bad" he was trying to be nice but she knew he was hurt "The good thing is you found me, I knew you would, it's the Dixon spell, they always come back"

You both laughed and Daryl threw what was left of his cigarette away and left,leaving her alone feeling terrible. She finished her cigarette and sat down on the floor, she couldn't sleep so she stayed out there looking the sunrise.


	9. Open up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia shows Carl and Beth some old pictures. Daryl finally opens up about how he felt about Mia.

# Chapter 9: Open Up

Some days later Carl and Beth stayed with Mia, they liked her and it was easier for her to deal with kids than with people her own age. She took out the old pictures she carried in her backpack, they were from before everything went to hell. Carl and Beth were sitting in Mia's bed, Mia was sitting on the floor, pulling things out of her bag.

"Awww this one is lovely, those are the kids from my class" she gave it to Beth "Most of them hated art class at the beginning but, they learned to love it" in the picture all the kids were around a big sculpture "We actually build that, as an end of the year project"

"I didn't knew you were an artist" Beth said

"Well I was a lot of things back then. This was my dog, the day I adopted him from the shelter" it showed a Great Dane puppy and the picture had 'Baby Dixon' written with it with a sharpie, with a little heart in the i, she gave it to Carl.

"Dixon? Like Daryl?"

"Yes-"

"You adopted it together?" Beth asked

"Oh no, it was years after we met, I named him after Daryl" she blushed, Daryl showed up, he couldn't believe she thought about him; he stood at the door frame watching from behind, Mia didn't noticed.

"What happened to him?" Carl asked

"He grew up but he was sick" she scrambled through the pictures "This is him on his first birthday" the dog had a birthday hat on "And this is the last day we spend together; his heart just... he was a good boy" a tear fell from her eyes.

"This was my house in Alpharetta, and this is my parents' in Panama, that's my family in front of the door"

"That's a big family!"

"Do you had any kids?" Carl asked

"Carl!" Beth scolded him

"I'm sorry" Carl said lowering his head, he was too excited he forgot

"No, it's ok. I don't have any, I can't have kids"

"I'm sorry" Beth said

"There's nothing bad about it" Mia smiled "At least I got to know you, that's enough for me" She smiled at them

"Can we take a picture when the baby is born" Carl asked

"You know what? We should! I don't know if it still works and it's been almost a year since the last picture I took but we'll find a way" she stopped at one picture and said "Oh kids, this picture, hahaha, oh kids if only you saw it" she was playing hiding the picture from them

"What is it?" Beth said, and Mia showed them

"It's Daryl"

"What happened to his face?" Carl asked

"He got in a fight that day, he passed out in my bed"

Carl and Beth were laughing "He looks so different" Beth said

"Yeah, good old times, he was all high from medication" Mia was not telling them he was actually high on weed or drunk.

"You didn't had my permission for that picture" Daryl finally talked making Mia jump as a scared squirrel.

"But you looked so cute!" she joked

"I can't blame you, I took one too when you were driving remember?"

"Oh yeaah, now I remember"

"Good ol' days"

"Remember this day?" she gave him the picture from the pool, he could just smile and ask

"How did you carried this all this time"

She took a long breath "Well... This things, gave me strength so many times I was about to lose myself. It's just as important as food or a weapon"

Carl was checking the rest of the pictures "Who are these?"

"The taller guy was my doctor and the blond guy was the music teacher from school, they were really close to me"

"So close, you forgot about me" Daryl dropping a tantrum.

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw you and Mr. Blond there, long after you started ignoring me" he left the room.

"I think I'll go talk to Daryl" Mia said to the kids "You can stay if you want"

"I'm sorry if I said something inappropriate Mia" Carl said

"Nah, don't be silly, it's not your fault, I bet it's just a misunderstanding. If its someones fault it's mine... I was kinda mean in the past"

Mia was trying to find Daryl, running all around the prison, she went to where he slept but he wasn't there, to the showers, to the yard. She ran into Rick but he didn't saw him either, finally she went outside, where she saw the sunrise a couple of days ago. He was there biting his nails, with a bottle of moonshine drowning himself on it; he saw Mia and lowered his head; Mia pulled out a box of cigarettes and offered him one, he didn't wanted so she took one herself.

"Daryl, what's wrong?"

"Where's your blond prince now? Or your doctor handsome?"

"They are probably dead!"

"Well. I'm glad about it!"

"Why are you being such an asshole?"

"I cared about you! We talked for more than a year, you visited me for my birthday I visited you a couple of times and then you just disappeared? Out of no where? I thought you were my friend!"

"Daryl I told you I'm sorry, I got really sick and I told you, this is not what I wanted, you are being jealous and we weren't nothing!"

"We were friends! And you changed me for that blond guy!"

"Dave?"

"I saw you ok?" he stayed in silence drinking "I saw you with him, and it's not like I care but we can be friends, we could have been friends; you are the one who got all weird, started ignoring me and shit"

"You don't know what I went through"

"Yeah I know, you got a new boyfriend and got bored of me. And you left, and ignored me, my brother was right about you!"

"What?"

"Mia I went looking for you! You weren't home so I went to the hospital, I looked for you in your room but you weren't there. The nurse told me you went for a walk, and then I saw you" Mia looked at him, he took another sip "You were with your lovely Dave, walking around the hospital, ignoring me wearing my t-shirt you slut!. You looked like shit by the way" they stood there in silence

"When did you-"

"I left you flowers in your bed before leaving" she remembered the day she went back to her room and found some beautiful sunflowers with a ripped off tag.

"The sunflowers?" he looked at her nodding, he took the cigarette she was smoking and started walking away. "You always walk away" he stopped

"What did you just said?" he walked furiously back at her

"If you just didn't walked away, you would have seen"

"What? Your wedding ring?"

"Daryl, Dave was Dr. Mathews boyfriend" Daryl frowned "That picture you saw, is the house they bought together. Dave was there at the hospital mostly because of his boyfriend but he checked on me and took me for walks most of the time, you are an idiot. He was the only friend I had."

"Mia..."

"And yeah I looked like shit because I was in a comma for two weeks, a week after I woke up Dave charged my phone and I saw all your texts and calls and I was gonna call you back but you wanna know what happened?"

"Mia...I'm sorr-"

"I fell in a comma!!! Again!!! When I woke up I thought that was it for me. That's why I never answered back and that's why I looked like shit; besides I didn't wanted you to see me like that and I wore your shirt you dickhead, because I missed you, and just remembering you made me feel better, I just wanted to die peacefully with those good memories in my head" Ricks was heading outside alarmed by the screaming he was behind Mia, Rick and Daryl made eye contact and Rick understood he should leave. Mia had tears running all over her face. "I've never done anything as hard as ignoring you Dixon"

He was grabbing his head with his hands, he was all frustrated; Daryl lowered his body until he was sitting down on the floor. "Mia I'm really sorry, all this time, I felt so hurt but I was just an idiot. I'm so sorry, Mia I'm sorry"

"Until some months ago I was camping with Dave and Mathew, and a bunch of other people. We got attacked they took Mathew, they said they could use a doctor because they had a lot of pregnant girls" Mia paused to take a sip of Daryl's bottle "And they took the girls because they needed to repopulate Earth, or that's what Dave told me, I wasn't there, I couldn't sleep and went for a walk, I only heard the screams from the distance. They thought Dave was dead and I ran into him, then... we walked, and found all of our friends turned; Dave freaked out when he saw Mathew and we split; so that's it, they are dead"

"Mia I'm so sorry" he cleaned her tears with his callous fingers. She hugged him strongly, taking his breath out, 'This almost hurts as much as when Merle beat the hell out of me...' he thought. He hugged her back, he was missing her arms; and she could swear she felt tears falling on her head. Minutes passed and they didn't moved, then Daryl grabbed her chin and brought her lips to his, kissing her first softly, then as he always did, aggressively like a hungry animal, he pushed her against the wall and touched her hips. But she stopped kissing him, partially because she felt her leg cut was opened and because she was just too confused by the moment.

"Daryl..." She was looking to the floor "I think I need to go rest". He was just looking at her in the eyes.

Rick came out again "You guys alright?"

"Yes" she said looking away trying to hide her tears, she hated when people saw her cry.

"We are fine Rick" Daryl said, pulling his hands away from Mia's hips.

"I was just telling Daryl I'm feeling tired; I should get some rest" she started limping away

"C'mon I'll help you" Rick helped her walk to her cell, tears were falling uncontrollably from her face. "You OK"

"Yeah, just..." She cried more "Misunderstandings and unresolved issues and.... I don't know, I-I-I" her leg was warm "I think I opened my stitches" she felt as if she had the knife sticking in her leg again. "Ugh it's burning"

"I'll call Hershel"

"No wait!, I'll do it myself"

"But-"

"I don't want anyone see me like this, it's enough with you"

"I could help you"

"Don't worry i'll be fine"

"Mia, let me help you" that brought old memories when she was taking care of Daryl after he fought his brother "You're one of us now"

"Ok daaaaaad" she joked, even though they were closed to age she felt Rick was much older and mature, he was always taking care of everyone like a parent. Rick smiled "Thanks" He left and came back with what he needed, she already changed into shorts and was sitting on the edge of her bed "You now Rick... Daryl is not a bad guy, I think I hurt him... Bad... I'm so stupid" some fresh tears fell on her laps.

"Hmm we all do stupid things sometimes, important thing is that you talk and fix it" he started stitching her leg again 'why does this have to hurt so much' she thought "I saw you were pretty close to fixing your issues"

She blushed and looked at Rick "Fuck, I hate needles!"

Rick laughed "You are not a bad person either, we don't talk much but I've seen how you are with the kids, it's nice to have someone like you around"

She just smiled

"We need people like you these days" he finished "So... What happened between you and Daryl"

She took a deep breath "We were friends"

"Bullshit"

"Like GOOD friends" she emphasized the good "not like a couple but just friends" she was blushing "we befriended more than once"

"Oh I see..."

"Please don't tell anyone"

"I never thought he..." Rick laughed and looked at her smiling.

"This was us" she showed Rick a picture she printed from her phone, it was the one at the store with the silly sunglasses "He was the best friend I ever had" they talked for a while, it was not for long but it was the longest conversation she held with an adult since she arrived to the prison.


	10. Shit again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is trapped in a janitors room during a herd invasion. Glenn and Maggie are taken, Daryl leaves with his brother.

# Chapter 10: Shit Again

Mia was walking to her room from the showers when everything went crazy, walkers started coming from everywhere and then the alarm, it was so loud. She was looking where to hide, she was outnumbered but tried to get rid of all the walkers she could; she ran out of ammo and was too tired to get rid of them with her knife; so she hid on the first door she could find, it was a janitor room. Walkers pushed the door she was freaking out and took a second to meditate, she found a peaceful space in her mind until the alarm shut down. Something wrong was happening out there, she tried to stay on her zen zone, sitting on the floor against the door. Some noise interrupted her, now she couldn't hear the walkers anymore, someone was out there, probably the one who did all if this. She stood up, pulled out her knife looked at the door ready to attack, she tried to control her breath. The door burst open, she jumped but stopped just in time to see Daryl pointing at her with his crossbow, they both lowered their weapons and smiled.

"It's the second time you try to stab me" he said.

"Second?"

"Shhh" said Rick 

"When I found you" he whispered "you took the knife out of your leg to attack me... You have some balls"

They continued walking getting rid of walkers all the way to the main gate. Daryl found a headband just after Rick saw T-Dog's corpse, it was Carol's; Daryl's face changed she could even feel his negative energy, he started acting different; Mia knew what he was thinking, she thought the same herself: 'Carol is dead'. They got to the main courtyard were Maggie presented Rick his newborn daughter, Maggie had tears in her face and Carl was pale; Lori was dead. Daryl jumped and offered to find baby food, he didn't wanted to loose anyone else; Maggie went with him. Mia stayed with the kids, Beth was trying to take care of the baby the best as she could but Carl, he was lost in his own thoughts. Mia never saw him act like that so she tried to stay close but she gave him his space at the same time. 

Mia went for a smoke, so much things happened so fast and she was needing one. She stayed out there like she did a couple of days ago, the sun was rising and Daryl was at the graveyard, he was destroyed. They made a symbolic grave for Carol, Daryl was there, when he walked back Mia hugged him, but he didn't hug back, he just stood there not moving, not even looking at her so she let go.

"Daryl?" she grabbed his hands, he was freezing.

He grabbed her hand back and started squeezing it, he didn't controlled it, until Mia pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry" he left. She spent the sunrise alone, again. 

After some time everything was still fucked up, Carol appeared though. Daryl went to the Woodbury with the others looking for Glenn and Maggie who happened to be alive. Carl rescued some guys in the prison and took them in, Mia stayed there keeping an eye on them. Daryl didn't came back with Rick, he stayed with his brother on the woods 'The asshole brother is still alive' she thought to herself and for some reason she felt like she belonged more with them than with the rest of the group. Rick went wild and crazy, freaking out the new visitors making them run away. Glenn kinda took charge and prepared the prison for war but it wasn't enough. The governor'e people started shooting, killing Axel, they almost got Carol too, Maggie and Mia tried to shot at the guy on the tower, Maggie got him.

When they thought everything was calm a van rushed into the yard releasing a shit ton of walkers, Rick was out of ammo and Mia tried to help him and Hershel but out of nowhere Daryl and Merle appeared saving Ricks ass. Later the group discussed about what was the next step and Merle's situation after all he did to Glenn they couldn't just let him in, Mia was there but tried not to get involved. 

Merle came to say hi his own way "Hello there honey! Long time no see"

"Hi Merle"

"It's a small world now huh?; there ain't no way you can run from my baby brother now"

"Oh shut up Merle! We are cool now..."

"Yeah I know I'm just messing with ya'" he hugged her close with his good arm "You've got a better body than I remembered" he said holding her hip and getting his hand lower

"Keep it in your pants Merle" Mia said pulling Merle's hand apart. After all he was the same asshole pervert he always was, the asshole pervert she somehow missed.

"What?, I'm just saying this end of the world shit fits you well" 

"Thank you for the compliment, but now, I have to go with the others"

The group asked Mia her opinion about Merle and she told them the truth: "He is an asshole sometimes, but he changed, he will do anything for Daryl, it wont be easy but at the end he'll do it." A blond girl Andrea arrived, Mia already heard about her from Michonne; things were crazy Rick, Michonne and Carl went looking for more guns. Then Rick tried talking to the governor but it didn't went any good and the group was getting ready for war. 

The days passed and Merle started acting weird, Mia knew him before everything and she could tell. Rick was acting weird too so Mia had to tried to keep it cool, she was the only one thinking straight on the moment. Merle got lost with Michonne she was back but Mia couldn't understand what was actually happening, Daryl was about to leave but before he ran into Mia and told her everything about Rick's plan. He had to go look for his brother and he ran away before she could tell her anything else. She was worried, about everyone and this time she had to take part on it and helped plan an ambush.

Mia went with Hershel, Carl and Beth to the forest and waited there. When Carl shot a guy named Ben, cold blooded, Mia didn't knew how to deal with him as she usually did, she worked with kids for the last years but Carl, he went through some hard shit. Time later the group arrived with more survivors from Woodbury.

Carl finally had kids to hang out with but he wasn't acting normal yet. Daryl was not the same either he was acting weird, he was cold, he was occasionally gone and she could tell he was avoiding her. One night Daryl walked in front of her cell, she saw him and tried talking with him.

"Hey Daryl?"

He ignored her

She hurried stood in front of him "Daryl?"

He pushed her out of his way and kept walking, she almost tripped but hit the wall instead.

She pushed him back from his chest "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Daryl looked at her with demon eyes and pushed her back against the wall, choking her with his left forearm. That brought memories to his head, years ago when he fought his brother, he could see Merle's face in his head, they were so young, then he remembered Merle's face when he turned, he pushed Mia's neck harder, she was hitting his arms and head then kicked his leg. He woke up from his trace and saw Mia's face, she had tears in her eyes. He let her go, while he let himself fall to the floor 'What am I doing' Daryl thought. Mia fell to her knees coughing, he saw how Mia stood up and ran to her room 'I went too far, fucking Merle, he is gone and still messing up with me'. Daryl sat there for a while until he went looking for Mia, he had to apologize. When he reached her room he saw her sitting on her bead, she was sitting on her bed, grabbing her knuckle knife, hiding her face behind her little hands. Daryl walked her way 'If I get stabbed I deserve it' he thought. He sat on the floor next to her and laid his head on her lap. She grabbed her knife tighter and then threw it to the floor.

"I was hunting when it all started, with my dad and uncle Jess, we were at the woods."

She cleaned her tears

"The suckers bit my dad, it was my job to end his misery, but I couldn't, Jess did it instead" Daryl have never talked about his past before "Then, uncle Jess turned... He was scratched, we were about to leave the place we were scavenging and I found him, he tried to bite me... I had to kill him"

Mia was looking at him but he wasn't, he was just hiding his eyes in her lap.

"Then I went looking for Merle" his voice broke "The asshole was at the police station, caged" he kept silence for a while, he was looking for the words "My brother turned, Mia"

She stroke his hair, and he looked at her eyes.

"I had to... I couldn't let him wander around" 

Mia knew Merle was an asshole but it was Daryls brother and he tried to be good for him, Daryl loved Merle. The news affected her too, she got to meet the bastard and grew some affection with time. Her eyes got wet but she couldn't imagine how could Daryl feel, she never saw him like that before. Mia hugged him, and still not talking pulled him to her bed she could feel his cold body sobbing until they fell asleep. Next morning Mia woke up and Daryl was already gone.


	11. Going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia went goes to the house she was camping before finding the group, things go wrong and she has a hard time dealing with her feelings and with what she did.

# Chapter 11: Going Back

With time more and more people joined, the group started growing and it looked more like a community now. Rick started growing crops and Mia helped him sometimes making Carl want to participate too, but her favorite time was when she got on runs, that's what she did for her previous camp and it made her feel alive. She even got to spend some time with Daryl, they were getting better now, just like they used to and even better, she felt her friend was back just like if nothing ever happened. At the beginning she felt scared but with time she started actually enjoying it, having chance to be by herself, the exercise and she got to release all her frustrations killing walkers, it felt good.

Mia decided to go by herself and look for her old camp, she had her bike there and in that house there was a baby room, maybe she could find baby food there, clothing or at least a toy. She had a couple of music instruments there that could entertain the kids and bring joy to the prison, Dave always took them with him and when they split Mia took care of them in his honor, he used to say that music could bring joy to the darkest moments.

She arrived to the house, someone stayed there after she left, the windows were secured with wood planks, the kitchen was messier and her bike was gone. She entered carefully and searched the house; no one was there, no walkers either. She found the harmonica, the ukulele 'Guess no one finds this things useful these days'.

She went and looked for baby clothes, it was a boys room but it could still work. She couldn't find any food but she found some diapers, baby lotion a cute plushie and pacifiers. She went to the living room and found an illustrated version of her favorite short tale, Canterville ghost, 'Maybe Carol can read it to the kids'. She sat there for a while remembering all those days she spent by herself, she smoke a cigarette while reading the book. She heard noise outside 'I better pack and leave' she thought.

Mia packed as fast as she could, paying close attention to any noise she could hear. She started walking to the front door but when she opened it a guy hit her head with the back of his rifle dropping her to the floor.

"Well, well..." he said

She tried to stand up but her head was sipping round.

"The Lord is good" he said stroking her hair "sending this angel to my place"

She passed out. The man took her upstairs leaving her bag at the entrance, he took her gun and knuckle knife, tied her hands on her back and put a gag on her. He took off her shirt and used it to clean her blood, he wanted his victim clean and pretty. She left her in bed, tied her legs to the bed posts and waited until she woke up, sitting down in a rocking chair wearing only his underwear.

Mia was coming back, tried to keep calm while thinking what would her next move be.

"Morning sweetheart"

'Is it tomorrow already?' she looked out the window the sun was up.

"Maybe I hit you too hard but I've been waiting patiently for my prize" 

He moved closer smelling her body, she was twisting, trying to move her face as far away from his as she could.

"Don't fight back baby" he was kissing and biting her neck leaving hickeys on her skin, she was disgusted and pissed off. He started grabbing her breasts, her right leg got loose and she hit his balls with her knee. "I told you not to fucking fight back little bitch!" He slapped her and started choking her, her other leg got free and she kicked him to the floor, she threw herself to the opposite side of the bed, luckily the man didn't searched for the knife she carried in her boot. She could hear him getting up laughing, she grabbed the knife as fast as she could and started cutting the rope that tied her hands. He was trying to get on top of her but she was kicking him away a couple of times, finally he got her and slapped her on her face.

"Stay still!" He ordered, he sat down on top of her, she could feel his disgusting erection on her belly, at the same time she managed to cut the rope. She grabbed the knife and stabbed him in his arm, the knife got stuck in it. "Aaaarg!!!" He grabbed the knife and pulled it out, throwing it away. It fell just inches away from her reach, he started choking her again dripping blood from his arm everywhere. She was fighting for her life while trying to reach the knife, she was almost out of oxygen buy finally grabbed the knife and stabbed him again this time on his neck. He immediately stood up holding his neck, breathing weird. She took off the gag and started hitting him on the face until he fell to the floor, where she continued hitting him. 

There was blood everywhere, and when he finally stopped moving she took the knife out of his neck and stabbed him on his chest over and over again. She stopped and fell on her back on top of the bloody mess, she could barely breathe, she moved too much in a short time after being choked. Mia couldn't tell how much time passed but the body started reanimating, she stood up and looked for her other knife, she found it on the dresser and hurried to stab the man on its head. She took a moment to look at what she did, maybe she went to far, maybe the bastard deserved it; but the scene made her sick. She hurried and checked the guy for weapons, he didn't had any but she found a pack of cigarettes and a bag of what she thought was meth. 

The scene was making her more sick 'How is it possible that killing walkers is so easy, but an actual asshole who deserved it makes me feel like this?' she thought. She couldn't hold it anymore and threw up on the floor, just like the first time she had to shot the asshole who was cutting her back, somethings never change, maybe she'll never be able to kill someone without feeling like this. She found her shirt and put it on, took her gun and went down stairs; the smell of blood and puke was unbearable. She found the mans riffle, a hell lot of ammo and a stack of drugs and pills 'Maybe Hershel could take a look at these and see if something if useful'. She picked her bag and left the house, her bike was back, the man must've used it; she got on and left.

The group should be worried or at least she liked to think that, a while after driving she had to stop, she wasn't feeling fine. She was dizzy somehow high, she never did anything like that, she killed a man with her own hands and continued stabbing it even after his death, she lost herself, she didn't felt like herself. She was sick again and threw up next to a tree, drawing the attention of a lonely walker; she could hear it limping around the trees. She looked up to find a familiar face in not such a familiar condition, it was Dave; she was shocked, she wasn't expecting this. 

She had the hope to find him alive somewhere, but she knew he was probably dead but the fact of running into him never crossed her mind, her heart started racing and she couldn't feel her hands, her chest was aching. But that wasn't Dave anymore, his face was disfigured, his chest had a lot of cuts and burns and his wrists were handcuffed to his back; his leg was ripped and his foot hanging behind every step it took, probably from a bear trap,someone cut his neck after torturing him. She had to put him down, she couldn't leave him walking around like that, she stabbed his head with her knife while all the memories and good times went through her memory. He was there for her when she got really sick at the hospital, he took care of her better than any of her brothers ever did and made any awful day seem brighter with his joyful attitude.

She checked his pockets and found one picture she took years ago; Dave, Mathew and her at the hospital the day she got out. Mia fell down to the floor crying; she was pressing uncontrollably her fist against her chest, she started feeling weak and dizzy, she was sweating a lot and had a cold feeling running through her spine, she had trouble breathing; she knew what was going on, she was having a panic attack, it's been years since the last time she had one. She tried to meditate, breathe deeply and control herself, only leading her to throw up again; she rinsed her mouth with some water and got on her bike again.

She needed to arrive to the prison, she was feeling weaker and weaker with every second that passed and it was not safe for her to be out there in her condition. She was getting closer, finally safety, this was by far the worst day she ever had but she wasn't ready to see people, not at least for a while; sometimes people can be overwhelming. She arrived and Carl opened the gate, he was happy to see her.

"Mia!" Then he watched all the blood "Are you ok?" he was frowning and she could feel he was worried.

"Of course!" she pulled a fake smile "I brought you something, I'll give it to you later ok?"

Mia parked the bike and some people greeted her but she went directly looking for a quiet place where she could be alone leaving her bag of goodies next to her bike. With all the new people added to the group it was difficult to find a quiet room where she could be alone; she went deeper in the prison to the generator room, no one needed to go there. She smoke a couple of cigarettes in minutes, then she laid on the floor curled up into a ball, she couldn't fall asleep but at least she had her lonely corner where no one could ask her anything. Tears were running all over her face uncontrollably but she didn't felt like crying anymore; she lost conscious of time and she snapped from her trance when she heard steps coming closer, she cleaned her tears, sat against the wall and tried to act cool, someone opened the door, it was Rick.

"Mia? You in here?"

"Rick?"

"Mia, you ok?" he sat down on the floor next to her.

"I guess" she hugged her knees and looked down.

"Where were you? We were worried, we thought it would be a fast run"

"Ran into something, sorry"

"Daryl is out looking for you, he'll be back soon" she didn't even moved "Mia, whatever happened you can talk to me"

"Ok" but she felt like she was never gonna be ready for talking about this day.

"Why don't you come eat something?"

"Not hungry"

"Or go take a shower?"

"Later"

He saw her knuckles, all swollen, bleeding, cut opened and bruised.

"You should get that checked"

She hid her hands under her armpits and started shivering

"Ok... I'll go now" he stood up "anything you need look for me" he walked to the door.

"Hey Rick?, I found a couple of things for Judith, diapers and lotion and... and... ugh I can't remember, but there is something else... it's in my bag. You can take it" he looked at her, she was making eye contact something really bad happened to her out there he could see it in her face "Also there's a harmonica for Carl"

"Thanks Mia, we'll be waiting for you" he closed the door behind him.

Rick was worried, he never saw Mia like that, she was kind of shy but she never acted like that before so cold and cutting. He picked her bag and took it to her room, he was looking for Judith's things she was really nice for taking time to look things for Judith; a cute dog plushie and pacifiers 'Thanks God' he thought smiling. He found the harmonica and a picture fell to the floor, it was all bloody and wrinkled; it showed a younger version of Mia in a hospital with two guys, she looked so skinny and delicate. It had something written 'To: Dave and Matt. So you can remember the last of this torturous days. Thank you both!' Rick didn't knew what was it about, he overheard Mia and Daryl discussing days ago something about a hospital, maybe she met those guys there. She probably ran into one of them while she was out, or what used to be one of them.

"What ya lookin' for?" Daryl was standing on the door.

"She had somethings for Judith, this fell out" he showed him the picture but Daryl thought she didn't came back, he freaked out and asked

"Where is she? Is she... Did the walkers got her?"

"Oh no no... She is back, she is just lost in her own mind, she's acting weird..."

Daryl calmed down "Those were her friends"

"I think she ran into one of them"

Daryl looked at Rick biting his lips nervously

"Also, there is this" he said pulling out the drugs from her bag

"She's actin' weird how?"

"She is in the generator room. She doesn't want to talk, all covered in blood, sweating, knuckles bleeding, doesn't want to eat"

"How long she been there?"

"Hours... Carl said she arrived somewhere around midday, she's been there ever since; she even left her bike running out there and her bag on the floor"

"I'll check on her"

Mia was still in the same position, half of her body was already numb she was feeling like shit, she had so many thoughts on her head she couldn't even concentrate on one of them. The door opened and Mia stood up with her knife raised, Daryl came in and closed the door, he was carrying a bottle of water and a plate with flat bread, tomatoes and beans. Mia lowered her knife and sat down again, Daryl sat next to her.

"I don't want to eat"

"So what? This ain't yours" he took a bite of the bread and put the plate on the floor, he tried to smile at her but she wasn't looking back "You ok?"

"No..."

"What happened?"

She didn't said a thing

They sat on silence until Daryl said "If you wanna to stay here it's fine"

"I... I don't know"

"Mia" he grabbed his chin looking at her "I'm your friend, I'm worried"

Her eyes met his, he was actually expressing concern she melted at the blue of his eyes and burst into tears hiding in his chest, she started hyperventilating her arm was hard as a rock pushing against her chest.

"Mia, relax, it's safe here" He pulled her arm extending it, she grabbed his wrist squeezing it hard, he was sure it would sure leave bruises but he didn't cared. Mia looked at him, then at her knuckles bleeding fresh blood and stopped, she grabbed her own hand instead. Daryl gave her the water bottle, she started drinking, she started shaking and squeezing the bottle, she gave it back to Daryl. She stood up and started walking around the room, then she started hitting the wall, Daryl stood up hurrying to hold her back. She collapsed on his arms, he hugged her hard grabbing her hands pressing them against her chest, that made her feel better. He could feel her racing heart it was beating hard and both of them fell to the floor, she was now sitting between Daryl's legs, he let one of his hands go and gently pulled the hair out of her face. She passed out.

Hours later she woke up, still in Daryl's arms.

"You wanna take a shower?"

"I think I should"

"Might help ya feel better" he was talking softly "I can go with you... I won't look! I'm just gonna be there"

"Ok"

Daryl walked her to her room, his arm over her shoulder, they ran into Glenn he only smiled at them, Rick probably told him about how she was feeling and told them not to make questions. It was late so most people were already in their rooms, lucky for her, she didn't wanted to be seen like this.

She took some fresh clothes and went back to the showers, the bloody water ran through her feet making her feel sick again, she washed her hair and more blood came out she couldn't stand it anymore, she tried to clean it but more blood kept coming out; she started thinking about how she murdered the man from the house with so much hate and how she just laid on a blood puddle. The smell pf blood was way so strong even Daryl coul smell it from where he was, she threw up.

"Mia? You ok?" his steps were coming closer.

"Yes, don't come here!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine" minutes after the water was coming out clean she got dressed, she was feeling better already.

She walked to Daryl's arms, and hugged him; Daryl looked at her, his blue eyes were shinning in the darkness of the room. But he wasn't smiling he was worried, he looked at the hickies on her neck.

"Who did this to you?"

She pulled apart and covered her neck shamefully she had forgotten about it, he saw her cheek it was still red with tiny blood dots. He stroke her face gently, looking into her eyes, now he understood what happened.

"Let me see" he softly pulled her hands out of her neck, she had bruises around her neck and her face was swollen, the asshole tried to choke her "I'm gonna kill that asshole!" he walked away furiously then he came back at the same pace "He did anything else to you?!"

Mia nodded, he started walking away until she talked again "I already killed him" she told him everything about how it happened. "I don't know what happened to me... I think I lost myself"

He couldn't say a thing so he just hugged her, his arms were even better than words, she let her self vent and cried all she needed on his chest.

"Did he drugged you?"

"I... I don't know" know that he mentioned it did made sense "I passed out for a long time, I felt weird on my way here"

"Rick found some drugs in your bag, are those yours?"

"No, of course no. Those were in the guys backpack, I just... picked them up don't know why"

"You are a tough one" he hugged her again and walked her to her room.

"Can you stay tonight?" he couldn't sleep most of the night, he was angry for what happened to her and not been able to do anything; eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning she was gone when Daryl woke up, he knew where to find her; she was at the generator room again, she fell asleep on the corner. She woke up with the sound of the closing door, she was freezing cold.

"No knife today?, three times Mia"

"What?" 

"You've tried to stab me three times"

"It's not like I tried, I just... was been cautious" she looked down "Daryl" 

"What's up?" she was pale and had eye bags under her beautiful green eyes.

"That was not the only thing that happened yesterday" she told him about how he found Dave "It was probably the same asshole who did it to me, if only we hadn't split we would both probably be fine, I should have looked for him better"

"Girl, that aint your fault. That kind of thing happen, you have to stop blaming yourself" Daryl thought about his own experience looking for Sophia, and told Mia the story "Now c'mon, let's have some breakfast"

"Daryl I can't go out like this"

"Mia, I care about you, I'm worried you are not eating" years later she said similar words and now he was using those words on her. She smiled for the first time in days "People out there care about you, either you want it or not"

"Ok... But maybe i'll stay here for a while" she pulled a cigarette.

"I have to go out, but I'll tell someone to bring you something to eat"

"Daryl please don't"

"I don't care, you better eat something or you'll be in trouble with me" he kissed her forehead and left.

'Well that was weird' she thought; he has never been that kind of guy. Outside the room Daryl thought the same thing. Mia finished her cigarette and Rick arrived with Carl. Rick was carrying a plate and some hot tea, Carl had her ukulele and his harmonica; Mia stood up and tried to move the smoke away with her hands. Rick left her food on a table and Carl hugged Mia asking her about the harmonica, she tried to teach him how to play but "Dave was the real master, I just know the basics", she ate slowly and started feeling better. She tried playing the ukulele but she had too much pain in her hands making it sound weird.

"Hershel says that tea helps with swelling" Rick said "I didn't told him about what happened to you I told him it was for me"

"Thanks you guys" she was smiling again, it felt good to have people caring about her.

"I'm gonna show Beth what I learned!" Carl said "Thanks Mia" he left

"You look better" Rick said

"Thanks"

"Hey, we've all been there" Rick hugged her then looked at her hands "Do you mind if I call Hershel and get you checked out?"

"But daaaaaaad" she was joking again "It's nothing" she smiled

"Mia seriously look at your knuckles"

They were incredibly swollen, bleeding and watery. "Fiiiiiiiine"

Later that day she continued trying to play the ukulele when Hershel arrived with Maggie. Maggie hugged her, she was the only one who could possibly understand her. They brought her lunch.

"That sounds beautiful" Hershel said

"Meh it's not that good, I can barely play like this" she showed him her hands.

"Oh dear, why didn't you called me earlier?"

"You should have seen the other guy" she tried to joke "I don't know I was... just out of my mind"

"Does it hurt if you touch them" Maggie asked

"Just a little, it hurts more if I move them"

"Well, been able to move it it's a good sign" Hershel said, Maggie was looking for something on the bag they brought. They gave her some pills and put some iodine and bandages they were being nice to her.

It was getting late and she went to her room, she skipped dinner trying to avoid the loud conversations, she was feeling tired but couldn't sleep so she took a couple of sleeping pills and laid on her bed, waiting for them to kick in. Time later Daryl arrived.

"Mia?" Daryl asked "Are you decent"

"What?" she was laughing and opened the curtains

"What?"

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before" Mia whispered

"I know but... I don't know, it's been awhile"

"Come on in"

"You look much better" Daryl smiled and hugged her, she had so much love in this group.

"Rick, Carl, Hershel and Maggie took care of me" she was smiling looking at the floor

"Well, that's great" he was tense and looked at her lips "Mia I..."

"What?" she yawned

He hugged her awkwardly, but his hands went down to her butt, his lips found the way to her lips. He was kissing her passionately and she was kissing him back; she had been wanting this for a long time, his hands were up to her back looking to unhook her bra. But they heard steps and both of them abruptly stopped.

"Mia, can I come in?" it was Rick

"Ummm sure"

"I brought you dinner" he came in "oh Daryl, you are back!" He looked at them, the were suspicious far from each other "Am I... interrupting something?"

"Pfff no" Daryl said and left the room

"Hey, you should eat something"

Mia yawned again "No I think I'll pass I had some pills and I'm falling asleep"

"Come one just a bite"

"Ok dad"

"You are funny" he left the plate on her nightstand "You sure I didn't interrupted something?"

"Nah, we were just talking" she knew Daryl, she knew that after Rick interrupted his impulse this would never happen again.


	12. So much I don't know about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia starts singing again, Ricks asks her a favor and Daryl chats with Mia for a while.

# Chapter 12: So Much I Don't Know About You

The days passed and she felt better, the bruises, swelling and hickies were gone, her appetite was back and she could even play the ukulele with out any trouble; she started singing again it's been years since she didn't. Life in the prison was good but for some reason she still enjoyed spending time in the generator room. When she was not working she went there, played her ukulele and sang, smoked or did whatever she wanted to do, she took a spare mattress, sometimes she slept there or just rested. 

Glenn found out Mia was an artist before and found some paint for her; she painted a night sky on the walls of the generator room, it was relaxing for her, painting it and looking at it. He kept bringing more so she took some of her free time to paint around the prison, mostly for the kids, it made the place look more cheerful and they even helped sometimes, she felt she was in the high school again teaching arts.

One day Rick came to visit her at the generator room, she was playing and singing la vie en rose sitting on the working table, she didn't heard him open the door.

"mon couer qui bat... laaa lala lala lala, lala lala lala lalaaa la" She jumped when she finished the song and opened her eyes seeing Rick sitting next to her. She was kinda shy when it comes to her voice, Daryl was probably the last person on earth who heard her sing. Rick was quiet, his eyes were wet. 

"Mia... That... Was beautiful" Her face turned red, she could feel her face was hot. "You have a beautiful voice Mia, that's amazing, how come I never heard you before? Why don't you sing with Beth?"

"I don't know... I'm shy I guess"

"Wow. That's explains why Carl likes coming around here"

"He does?"

"Oh yeah! You have a fan already"

She giggled

He looked concerned he needed help but was afraid to ask her "Mia, I need to ask you a favor"

"Anything you need dad!" she winked at him, she liked to call him like that, she was the closest thing she have had for a dad in so long.

"I need you to go out" he felt it was too fast after what happened to her days ago "You won't go alone; Daryl and I are going too"

She was feeling much better, plus going with the guys made her feel safe; she was ready to go out again. "Sure, when are we leaving?"

"Are you sure? I'm sorry to ask you this but you are the most experienced person we have and we need our best people out"

"Yeah no problem, whatever happened days ago" sigh "it's over. I can't hide my whole life, I just think I won't go alone again, that's it." she grabbed her neck, it was a new habit she adopted after that terrible day "When are we leaving?" She asked as she started to feel sick again, she wanted to cry, but she had to learn to control it.

"The day after tomorrow, first time in the morning"

"Alright, I'll be ready" 

"Thank you Mia, also... keep singing that sounds beautiful, you should sing to the kids sometime"

"Thanks Rick, see you" she hugged him

"See ya" he started walking to the door "By the way" he stopped when he opened it "Daryl's been out here for a while"

"Thanks asshole" she heard Daryl's voice outside, he appeared behind the door. "Hey Mia"

"Mr. Creeper? What's up?" she joked

He waited until Rick was far away "You sure you wanna go out?"

"Yeah" she grabbed her neck again "I've been thinking on going out for a while... I was gonna ask you to go with me but... Rick asked first" 

"You don't have to do this"

"Well I want to" 

"Mia, you are not going; I can't let you do this" All of a sudden Daryl was giving her orders, he was no one to tell her what to do and she was feeling annoyed.

"Daryl, I AM going, ok? You ain't changing that" She got up and started walking to the mattress, she sat there

After of minutes of complete silence Daryl spoke sitting on the working table "You are tough, I like that about you"

"That's why you come hear me sing?" she drew a beautiful half-grin in her face still blushed

He chuckled "I missed your voice" she looked down to the floor "Didn't knew you spoke french"

In a lower voice still looking at the floor she said "German and Spanish too"

"I've known you for so long and here's so much I don't know about you" he sat on the table for a while, looking at the ukulele "Would you play something for me?"

"What?" She blushed harder

"I've been listening you for days anyway" she was surprised mouth open "Hey, it's not only me, sometimes Carl comes too! That's how I found out, I followed him the other day" She just chuckled "Come on, the only difference is you'll now I'm here" he stood up and gave her the instrument

"Hmmm... Ok" he laid on the mattress and she started playing creep from radiohead.

He was laying on the mattress thinking how hot she looked when she played, he liked how she closed her eyes and her face changed, showing pure tranquility, so much passion and perfection he almost forgot the world had gone to shit. But still she was all blushed, her badass tattoos contrasting the softness of her voice.

Daryl felt something weird on his chest, he hated her for so long but he still missed her company deep inside of him; and now that he knew the truth he hated himself. She finished singing he was just looking at her, he didn't said a word neither did she. Mia turned her body and faced him, he sat up on the mattress, looking at her big green eyes and her easily blushed face. For a second she thought he was going to make a move and kiss her but he just stood up and lit a cigarette.


	13. Just like the old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Mia is ready to go out again, but things turn out quite different to what she was expecting.

# Chapter 13: Just Like the Old Times

Finally the day arrived and Maggie and Glen joined, after making a couple of stops it was getting dark. They arrived to a old hotel it was packed with walkers, they started coming out of everywhere 'finally I try going out again and it all goes to shit... how obvious' she thought to herself while she stabbed some walkers on the head. She got separated from the group and started running not noticing a walker on the floor, it had half of its body missing and grabbed her leg before she noticed, making her fall to the ground hitting her head. The damn thing was pulling her leg she stabbed it in the head and out of nowhere a walker fell down next to her, it had a bolt on its head. 

Daryl appeared from the shadows "C'mon!" he said while pulling the bolt out of the damn things head.

They kept walking but it was getting darker and they were far away from the prison. "We better camp somewhere" Daryl said, she agreed with him. They found a house, and searched only to find a walker trapped in the bathroom a joint, a box of cigarettes, a bottle of cheap whiskey and a can of spam.

After nailing her knife on the walkers skull she said "Looks like we've got all we need: a safe place, alcohol, drugs and food; I only need to have sex and I could die peacefully... You in?" She said winking, teasing him, he groaned, she enjoyed the way he got annoyed by that kind of comments, plus she wouldn't complain if he agreed. Then he looked at her and smiled with that small flirty smile he had.

She couldn't stop thinking about the way they kissed a couple of days ago before Rick came in her room, she wanted him badly, to taste his lips, and feel him that close again. She couldn't hold it and she was starting to feel weird around him, she knew she was acting weird too, just like she first met him, he made her feel like a dumb teenager again and it was so embarrassing for her.

They both went upstairs to an open TV room, they ate the spam and started drinking, having some smokes and talking; as usual alcohol made her speak a lot and so it did to him, but he was the first asking. He couldn't stop thinking about how her tattoos made him so hot.

"So that new tattoo, why?" 

"The Jack Daniels? I had it done after I got out from the hospital, just to celebrate... But how do you know I have it?" She wondered, since it was on her butt cheek, he was taking a large sip of whiskey but almost choked and his face turned red.

"When I found you I had to check you didn't had any bites" it made sense, but there was something suspicious in his smile that made her think he was probably spying on her or something. "What? It's not like I've haven't seen you naked before." She froze and stood there with her mouth open, until he changed the subject "I see you still have your gun"

"Yup, g-pas gun, you know I like to think he knew I would need it someday" Daryl was taking a big sip from the bottle "Hey slow it down with the whiskey! You are drinking it all!"

"So catch up with me!" He gave her the bottle.

"I can't drink that fast, I'll do something stupid remember" she took a sip and remembered how it all was before it started, every weekend drinking with her friends, going on a streak, making out with strangers, she started blushing when she remembered all her story with Daryl. 

"Maybe I want you to do something stupid like we used to..." she could feel her face getting hotter, she tried to hide her face behind a large sip of whiskey, but it was obvious. And he was trying to act cool sitting on the couch feet over the little coffee table.

After a while of drinking and talking she lit the joint, it's been years since she had one, she passed it on to Daryl, after a while they were both cracking up so hard and they couldn't even remember why.

"This weed is hard" she said laughing 

He chuckled 

"I've always liked your eyes" she said out of nowhere, how stupid 'What am I saying?' she thought.

"I like yours too, but why are we talking about this?" he said laughing.

"Well we are really close to each other." And yeah, for some reason her face was less than an inch from his, she already took her boots and pants off who knows when, she was probably trying to get comfortable. "Why am I almost naked?"

He shrunk shoulders but couldn't erase the smile on his face biting his lip "You just started stripping, I couldn't complain"

He sat still smiling just staring at her mouth, he took a glance at her eyes and then back at her mouth biting his lips. She closed her eyes and leaned in, before they knew it they were making out in the couch. She was on top, he was grabbing her ass, they were really enjoying this moment. Someone opened the door downstairs, and she could hear Rick whisper "Daryl, Mia; are you in here?" they don't know if this was the weed or just the moment but they both started laughing so hard and Rick asked again "Daryl, Mia?" 

'Not again' she thought

"Yeah it's us!" Daryl said still laughing "We are upstairs!" Mia stood up and Daryl sat up "Party pooper" he added in whispers. She put on her pants as fast as she could, just in time to see Ricks head coming up the stairs

"What's the laughing all about" Rick asked

"We can't tell you, you're a cop" Mia said and both Daryl and Mia started laughing.

Ricks face was all puzzled until he smelled it, he laughed and nodded "Seriously guys cannabis?" he tried to wave the smell with his hands "From Daryl it doesn't surprise me but you Mia?"

Daryl laughed even harder and said "It was her idea!"

"Oh don't lie Dixon" Rick said

Of course they didn't told Rick about what happened before it was a secret and a mistake they both kept, 'It can't be like this, not again' Mia thought to herself 'Whatever happened, happened years ago and that's it' she promised her self she would keep her hands away from Daryl. Rick called Glenn and Maggie and they came upstairs complaining about the fact they didn't shared, making Rick laugh even more. They put out the fire Daryl lit earlier on a trashcan and went to sleep.

She took one of the bedrooms, Rick took the one next to hers and Glenn and Maggie took the main room, Daryl refused to get on a room and stayed on the TV room. In middle of the night she saw someone at the door frame, it was creepy.

"Daryl?" she whispered

"Shhh" he was giving her his back, she could see his vest shine with the moonlight.

"Is everythign ok?"

"Shhh" he walked in and closed the door, locking behind his back. "They are all asleep now. Let me see that tattoo again" he was smiling holding the almost empty bottle of whiskey.

"What?"

"C'mon, strip for me, let's have fun like we used to" He took off his vest and shirt lustfully looking at her having another sip "What?" he has that sexy smile on his face.

'So little Dixon could only dare to do this while drunk?' she thought. "Oh just shut up, give me that!" she pointed at the bottle. He passed it and she took a big drink out of it, she was still feeling funny from earlier, she laid on the bed again. She could see his face was all red, just like he always did when he was drunk and horny.

"Guess I'll have to do it for you then" he said

He crawled in her bed and unbuttoned her pants while kissing her hip bones, then pulled them down. He was turning her on really fast, she could feel her panties getting wet already, he pulled of her shirt and started kissing her neck while unhooking her bra. She pushed him apart and took off his belt and pants, and got her hand into his briefs, his member was really hard; he was breathing heavily. He pushed her back to the bed kissing her jawline, neck, going down to her collarbone then all the way down to her nipples making her moan, Daryl covered her mouth "Shhh" with his other hand he went to her clit massaging it. He was licking her breasts but then he went for a kiss. It was a passionate kiss, like if he has been hungry to taste her for a long time.

His hand moved from her clit to her slit then to her mouth making her taste herself, then having whatever was left for himself before he continued kissing her. His thumb was down at her clit again as his index finger found its way inside her, making her moan right in his mouth, then another he repeatedly pushed it in and out.

She was getting anxious and just wanted him to fuck her hard before anyone woke up. Mia pushed him "Fuck me hard, Daryl" she whispered in his ear, she knew that hearing his name turned him on. And so he did, obeying her petition, he played with his dick first, rubbing it around her clit and lips teasing her, all of a sudden he slammed his dick right into her, so hard she wanted to scream, but she had to hold it or she would have woken up the others. 

"Fuck Mia" he pulled his shaft out slowly "You are so fucking tight" he whispered in her ear, and again he thrust his hard member back inside of her. He was going rough but slow, making her moan as silent as she could and then he started going faster and faster; she had to put a pillow over she face to hide her loud cries. He was licking her breasts until he made her cum, her walls started contracting and he started coming too, making it drip out of her body. He laid next to Mia and closed his eyes for a while.

"God I missed sex" she said she took a deep breathe and said "I missed your dick"

He just laughed through his nostrils, he missed the way she talked, without pretty words.

They fell asleep right away, exhausted from the long day and the extra exercise. In the morning Daryl tried sneaking out of the room before anyone else woke up. He closed the door behind him and was still putting on his shirt when he noticed Rick was already up, sitting on the couch of the TV room.

"Daryl?"

"'Sup"

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business man..." He laughed

"Daryl... I need you guys focused"

"It'll be fine, it's nothing" still smiling

"Well that nothing woke me up last night..."

Daryl walked around the room biting his lips looking directly at Rick's eyes. "So what? It ain't hurting no body"

"Daryl, be careful after what happened to her... It's just too soon, don't you think?"

"Nah it's not, she's over it already" he was confused, he didn't forced it "I didn't made her do it, she wanted too" he knew she wanted it too since long ago "This is how we used to be, it's just for fun"

"But Daryl... What if she... You know..." Rick paused "You know what happened to Lori..." Daryl was surprised he even mentioned his dead wife's name "I don't..." It was hard for Rick to find the words "You saw me, I lost it"

"It's fine... That ain't happening" Rick was confused "She can't, since I met her, some weird disease thing"

Finally Rick got it and remembered about her doctor friend and her pictures at the hospital "Man but still be careful, I need you both focused; what happened yesterday was stupid" Daryl broke eye contact, he knew it was stupid and irresponsible. "What if it wasn't me who opened the door? You saw what happened to her out here, and she is almost as bad ass as you are. And she was sober! I don't need you two-"

"Alright alright... I get it, I know it was stupid, just... Felt like the old times for a second"

"Good ol' times huh?" Rick said smiling back at Daryl

"Oh shut up!" He put on his vest "Not a word" be said pointing at Rick

"Ok" he said lifting his hands

Daryl went outside for a walk, Rick couldn't believe Daryl was behaving like that, it was a part of him he didn't knew. Rick could finally be sure Daryl was a normal guy and couldn't help but smile thinking also about Mia, that shy lady who's always hiding from people acting like that with Daryl 'Those weirdos are made for each other' he thought. Minutes later Mia woke up but when she was walking out of the room hoping to see Daryl she ran into Rick sitting in the couch.

"Had a nice sleep?" he asked almost laughing.


	14. Commitment and babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia thinks about having kids and talks about it with Daryl, she goes out on the weirdest run she had with Rick and then get's a private time with Daryl.

# Chapter 14: Commitment and Babies

With time Daryl started to get really popular, this kid Patrick admired him like no one else. Life was good, Rick was back to normal so did Carl; Mia went in runs once in a while but she helped in the garden and watching out most of the time. Everything was too good to be true and of course something bad had to happen, it always does. Zach died and the worst part was Beth's reaction, she didn't even looked surprised, she has been through a lot and it was affecting her, all of them actually.

Mia was worried and couldn't stop thinking 'Just like Carl, this whole thing is changing the way kids used to be like, so many deaths around them, people always die, they don't feel like they used to'

She was looking after Judith with Daryl while Beth took a shower. Mia secretly didn't liked holding babies that much, so she had Daryl do the job for her; maybe she didn't liked them because she couldn't have any, or because it reminded her to her overpopulated messy family with a lot of noisy kids running and crying all around the house, but that's the way she was.

"It's not normal for a kid to act like that when someone dies..." She said "But what is normal these days, anyway?"

"Nothing's ever been normal for some people" Daryl said. He looked so cute, holding that little and delicate baby in his arms, he was happy as he is rarely seen. And it made Mia think about the fact she could never have kids, not like she wanted to, but what if Daryl one day got tired of fooling around? What if Daryl was actually falling for her? She didn't wanted that, never did, and she didn't felt that way about him, the sex was just for fun. What if he wanted to have kids of his own one of these days? It was a shitty world out there and for Mia just the idea was stupid but he looked so happy, it kept her thinking.

"You look happy" she said

"C'mon look at her?" He said without taking his eyes from Judith's "She is the most awesome little thing I've ever seen!"

"Daryl... You know I can't... I can't have kids right?"

"Yeah... So what?" he said finally looking at her

"Don't you wanna have that?" She said pointing at Judith "Because I'll never be able to give you that, and even if I could... I think I just don't want to"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know we are not... a couple" she said throwing air quotes with her fingers "But we are not getting any younger... And-"

"Mia it's not like that"

"Just let me finish... Everything seems to be ok right now, you shouldn't waste your time fooling around with me... There are other girls who would love carrying your child, I've seen how they look at you. What I mean is that it's ok if we are just friends, only friends, I'll be happy for you, I don't want you trapped in this, I don't want to waste your time, who knows when it's gonna be our turn, we are all gonna die some day, so if you want to have kids and a family-."

Beth walked in coughing loudly letting them know she was there, she obviously overheard the conversation, "Thanks Daryl", she said Daryl gave Judith back to Beth and went outside leaving Mia behind.

'I knew it' she thought Daryl was probably falling for her 'I just hope we can still be friends' She was still sitting down on that chair looking at Judith.

"You ok?" Beth asked

"Um? Yeah! I'm just... Thinking" Mia said snapping out smiling, 'The girls boyfriend just died and she is still caring about others, asking me if I'm ok... I'm so selfish' "How about you?"

"I'm fine" and before Mia could say anything about Zach Beth asked her "Do you wanna hold her?"

Mia never liked babies, she felt weird around them but if Daryl was ok with Judith she had to give it a try. She lift her not knowing how to hold her, her big baby eyes looking at her, like asking for something.

"What?" Mia asked the baby, feeling dumb, because 'It's just a baby of course she doesn't understand'

"Put your arm like this" Beth said moving Mia's arms "See? It's better"

The baby was still looking at her and smiled, Mia looked at Beth all excited "You know... I never liked babies much... But this one is cute" it was enough for a day, 'baby steps' she thought, she gave Judith back to Beth, she was cute and everything but she was not starting to like babies right now. But anyhow there was a weird feeling in her heart, she felt more part of this weird family than of her own.

Mia felt like going out for a walk, maybe get away from everyone for a while, specially from Daryl, she didn't wanted to speak with him yet, she needed time, they both did.

She started looking for Rick, she found him outside, talking to Carol, big smile on his face, he was proud of the place they could all call home.

"Hey Rick can I ask you something?"

"Sure" they walked away from Carol "What's up?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"What?" he blushed

"I mean, out to... Outside the prison!" 'I hate my poor social skills' she thought "I want to go for a walk, I saw a drugstore before I came here but... I wasn't ok."

"Mia that sounds great, I'll look for Daryl, we'll go out in ten"

"No, don't tell Daryl!" Rick looked at her confused "I need to get used to... to going out without him" she lied.

"Ok... It's your call, we can both go check it out"

"Ok" She went pick up her backpack to her room but Daryl was waiting sitting on her bed, 'Why this things keep happening to me?'

"Hey" he limited his mouth to say, not even looking her in the eyes

"Hey" she started picking up her stuff

"Going out?" still not making eye contact

"Yup..."

"Ya going out alone?"

"Ummm no I'm going with Rick"

"Why didn't you asked me?"

"I... could't find you so..."

"Yeah sure" he said with sarcasm in his tone, he stood up, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around finally making eye contact "What's wrong with you?"

"Daryl, I don't-" for some reason the way Daryl grabbed her made her hot, she tried to snap out "I don't want to talk right now" he just stared at her "Fuck it" she mumbled "Ok thing is I don't want this thing to be a thing you know? Like we are not exclusive right?"

"Yeah, you can go fuck whoever you want?" that clouded Daryl's mind with thing like 'Who is this girl thinking about' and 'Is it too bad if it makes me horny?'

"You can fuck anyone you want too but that's not the point, ugh!" he must be thinking she was some kind of a whore "I'm not good expressing myself right now and I don't want to-"

"If it's about the kids thing"

"Daryl, just stop-"

"I don't want that either" he mumbled "I just thought you should know... I would suck as a parent just like mya asshole father" he left.

It was actually a nice day, perfect weather and everything seemed to be ok. Rick was already waiting next to the car, Mia marked the place she though it was on a map and out they were. Mia sat on silence thinking about Daryl, there has never been another man that made her so hot like Daryl does, but she was also confused about their relationship, she felt selfish about whatever it was. She could hear Rick talking but she wasn't paying attention.

"Mia? Mia are you ok?, are you listening?"

"Sorry what?" she blushed all of a sudden

"What's on your mind?, I've been talking to myself for a while now"

"It's complicated"

"C'mon Mia"

"Let's just do this and head back home"

"Ok... Whatever you say"

"I'm sorry is just that things have been weird with Daryl lately"

"Weird how?"

"Well... I'm not into... commitment? or serious relationships... And I'm worried he might be falling for me or something... I don't know, it's just complicated I'm probably just overthinking" that moment she figured out Daryl never mentioned wanting to have kids or going steady, he even said he was ok with her fucking whoever she wanted.

"Mia, maybe we should go back"

"Nah I'm fine"

"Mia your head is somewhere else"

"I'm fine!!!"

"Ok"

"We are almost there, next block to the right... Aaaaand that's it"

It was an easy job, they found some useful stuff... Other useless and also some stuff they didn't even knew what was for. Rick was happy and had a confident smile on his face, she missed that attitude coming out from Rick. She was picking some stuff from the floor tripping with Rick, he caught her mid way from falling to floor, she laugh and looked at Rick in the eyes. 'Maybe I should fuck someone else, just like Daryl said...' he started leaning still grabbing her waist, she closed her eyes. Rick started kissing her soft and gentle he stroked her cheek softly, so opposite to Daryl, that made her think 'What am I thinking about... Rick? The guy is simply not my type'

She pushed appart, Mia blushed and giggled, Rick just smiled. She opened the back door a whole group of walkers started walking out, stretching their disgusting and decomposed hands, who knows how long that people camped there before they all passed. Mia went on killing mode, but Rick was thinking something else.

"Mia get back, let's get out!" but she wasn't listening "MIA!" Mia just wanted to end with it and Rick had no other choice than help her. Even with Ricks help it took them some time until the drugstore was cleaned up. "Don't ever do that again" he said panting.

"Sorry" They picked up what they found and went back to the car. The way back was silent, Rick was probably mad at her or just confused, and she was feeling guilty about it. "Rick I'm really sorry, I don't know why I did it"

"It's nothing, it wasn't that bad, I forgot how strong you are." He drove silently for a while, he was nervous and uncomfortable until he spoke again "But... I'm sorry about what I did... It's just t.. I don't know... Its been so long... And it's not you, you are beautiful but, it doesn't feel right"

"Let's not talk about that" she laughed

"Can you just ignore it?" He smiled

"Sure"

The rest of the trip went completely silent just the sound of the car on the road and the wind.

"I can't wait to go get a shower" she finally said when they arrived, Carl opened the gates.

"You mind driving uphill" he looked at her "I need to talk to Carl first"

"Sure"

Back at the prison she only wanted to clean up all the walker blood she got on her 'Why does it have to be so messy all the time' so she went to her room for clean clothes and directly to the showers. She cleaned up all the blood with cold wnd felt some warm hands touching her naked body, she froze at first, 'What the fuck is wrong with Rick?', she turned around fast freaking out, only too see Daryl's face, his hands grabbing her tiny waist "Fuck, I love your ink"

"Daryl, what the fuck are you doing-"

He pulled her out of the water and kissed her, while grabbing her butt. She promised herself she would stay away from him, but she couldn't he was irresistible, they made out for a while until Daryl said something again. "Let's go to the generator room".

She got dresses quickly and the both headed out only to find Rick on the way, he wanted o talk to both of them about a run he planned to go on a couple of days from now.

"You know you can count of us, just tell us when" Daryl tried to skip the reunion

"C'mon it's something big we need to talk about it." Rick insisted and he left them no choice but follow him.

They sat next to each other on the head of the table; Maggie, Glenn, Hershel and some others were there too. It was huge, he had a big plan to go to this big store and check it out, they would take a couple of cars, a van and a huge amount of people. Rick was talking, but when Daryl out his hand on her leg they lost her, she wasn't listening at all. He was playing cool but she couldn't stop thinking about him, he started stroking her leg going up touching her. 'Shhhh' she tried shushing her thoughts 'Now pay attention to Rick, stop thinking about Daryl, Is he thinking about me?, Ugh control yourself' she was staring at nowhere.

"Mia?" Rick asked

...

"Mia!"

"Huh?"

"So what you think?"

"Ummm..." she froze, she was pale and embarrassed

"Mia, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry" Mia cleverly thought about an excuse "I'm not feeling fine" Daryl looked at her, he knew about her disease so he was extra worried.

"Go rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Rick remembered the pictures he saw from when she was sick, probably she was feeling ill again.

She stood up and Daryl said "I'll better walk her to her room"

"Sure" Rick said

When they couldn't hear them Daryl finally asked "Are you actually feeling ill?"

"No... I was just thinking"

"About?"

"About earlier" she paused, they were arriving to her room "I liked it, even though I..." And not even a second after entering her room Daryl pulled down the curtains, pushed her against the desk in her cell and started biting and kissing her neck, she let herself go and she was enjoying it.

"I want to fuck you so bad" he whispered in her ear "I don't care if I have to do it right here, right now" he went looking for her lips, not letting her say a thing, and there, from where she was sitting on her desk she unbuttoned his pants, he liked it. He stopped for a second to look at her, moment that Mia took advantage from pulling Daryl's shirt off to n amazing body that got her all wet. He had the body of a Grecian God.

They went back to making out, even more passionately this time. He was grabbing her head, his fingers between her hair, pushing his tongue in her mouth and biting her lips once in a while, she grabbed his back feeling the scars that somehow turned her on, she could feel his rock solid dick in her thighs, pushing with desire. He stopped just before Mia was almost running out of air, turned her around, pushed her on her desk and he pulled down her pants and purple thong.

He wasn't wasting anytime he went directly for her slit, she felt her own juices dripping through her legs as he pushed his dick in.

One of his hands pushed her on the desk, the other grabbed her tiny waist pulling her closer to his body, first he did it slowly with hard movements getting deeply inside of her. She wanted to scream from pleasure, but that would only wake up everyone. He started going faster and faster, taking her to one of the best orgasms she has ever felt, rough and hard sex, just like she loved it. In the middle of her orgasm he started going on her even faster until she felt hot liquids running inside of her, that turned her on even more. He pulled out and still partially naked leaned down his body to bite her neck, giving her goosebumps all over her body.

"Pass that towel" she whispered out of breath. They cleaned up and got dressed, she turned on a oil lamp, it was really dark who knows what time it was, she sat on the desk and he gave her one more hungry kiss she pushed him "So... Are you are ok with... Whatever this is?..."

"I've always been" he kissed her once again while caressing every inch of her body. "I could fuck you again" he whispered in her ear, she could feel his member hard again pushing his pants.

"Why don't you do it" She whispered back.

"Because if this" he sat on her bed and looked at her confused face.

Three seconds later "Mia?" Rick's voice whispered outside her room. "Are you up?"

"Ummm..." She tried to arrange her hair and shirt "Yeah come in" she felt guilty 'Should I tell Daryl about what happened with Rick earlier that day?'


	15. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave the prison and look for a new place, Mia has to deal with the world by herself.

# Chapter 15: Moving On

Everything happened so fast, Patrick died and on walker mode killed a lot of others from D block. So hours later a bunch of people were sick, reanimated or dead. Mia was surprised she didn't got infected and she still wanted help out, Daryl and Rick the other way, didn't wanted her close to anyone else.

"Just back off for a couple of days" Daryl said

"Daryl, stop it, I'll be just fine! Whatever I had years ago it's gone!"

"How do you know?"

"Because fucking science Daryl! That's how it works!" She said annoyed before picking up her meal. She wanted to be alone for a while but not because Daryl said, mainly because she was having migraine but didn't wanted to alarm anyone else, it was just a migraine nothing to worry about, and if was, she better stayed away from anyone before she got them sick.

Next day Mia was ready to go out with Daryl and the guys to look for meds. But she was still feeling sick.

"Sorry guys I'll have to work here we need as many hands as possible"

The guys got in the car and waited for Daryl while he caught up to Mia and talked to her separately.

"Mia"

"What Daryl?" her voice broke a little from the pain she was having and dealing with Daryl didn't made it any better.

"You ok?"

"For the last time... Yes!"

"Look me in the eyes" Mia looked at him without saying a word, the bright light made her head hurt even more but looking into his blue eyes was worth all the pain. Her eyes got all watery, she couldn't help it and her body started shaking, Daryl could read her as no one else could. "I'll be back as fast as I can"

"Daryl, it's just a migraine, I'm not sick like the others"

"Just rest" he said before leaving

Just a couple of hours later Mia started feeling worse, now she had a fever, it could be just her immune system fucking with her or she did actually got infected. Hoping for the first option but still insecure she stayed away from everyone on the generator room, in her quiet space, for the first time the room seemed to be too big and quiet for her. But they arrived just in time, things were starting to get ugly and with one doctor less, things were really difficult for Hershel by himself.

"How ya feeling?" Daryl asked her, he was in a hurry but still stopped to talk to her

"Better" she lied, her fever was gone but the migraine was still unbearable

"Don't lie to me"

"..."

"C'mon, I know you"

"Still got a migraine but just that"

He stayed in silence, it made sense she didn't worried that much, she wasn't actually sick, she's been under a lot of stress lately too. "Have you seen Carol?" he asked

"Actually no... It's been a while since I last saw her"

"Imma go find Rick" he left "Just stay here"

And then the unexpected, after all that they've been through and it had to be like this, finally they had peace and a normal life' it was time to run again, the prison was attacked by the governor, he had a tank this time, there was no way they could beat him. She grabbed her stuff, she was somehow expecting another attack and got all her stuff packed; she ran outside and got there just in time to see how Hershel was murdered, it was so painful and so fast, Mia couldn't even find Maggie. She tried fighting back, next to the others but she couldn't see anything and there was no way they could win, her migraine was driving her crazy and her fever was starting to mess with her, all her body was in pain, she was sweating and couldn't see a thing; minutes later there was smoke everywhere, walkers wandering around, she couldn't find anyone. She saw how the bus left, and some people running away, but she couldn't reach them. She ended up lost in the forest again, away from everyone, all alone again, just like it was before they found her. 

A couple of days later and after staying on empty houses and resting a lot, she found a sign that said "Terminus" she thought maybe the group would go that way, and if they didn't maybe she could just ask for help or she could start all over again and live there, she did it once already, of course she would miss them but... She wasn't even sure anyone got out alive and tried not to think about it. It was a bright morning and it all looked beautiful even with a headache, it looked like she could have a new life of opportunities, she felt optimistic and kept walking, she followed the signs, occasionally going away from the tracks trying to avoid been seen. 

But everything was going well too smooth to be truth and one day it happened. She was cooling her self by a river when she heard a footstep, but it was already too close and there was nothing he could do, all she felt was a hard punch on the back of her head.

She woke up what seemed hours later, her hands tied on her back with zip ties, tight so hard she could feel her hands going numb. 

"You can't claim on another person Len"

"I think we should get a vote on that"

"Len, just... release the woman... ok?"

She heard loud steps going her way, still half unconscious and with her head still hurting, she felt a deep breath on her ear "So close" the man whispered while cutting the zip ties on her wrists, the blade of the knife felt warm compared to her numb hands.

She opened her eyes, everything was blurry, she saw someone walking her way and kneel in front of her. He threw water on her face making her come back to complete consciousnesses. 

"'Morning, my name is Joe and the true gentleman who brought you here is Len, welcome"

After spending a couple of hours with these people she knew they were up to no good but she knew she had a better chance staying with them than by herself, after that hit on her head she wasn't still feeling fine and she wasn't ready to go out by herself.

That guy Len kept looking at her, making her feel uncomfortable. Every time she started walking away from the group he would "accidentally" run into her, and he would find any excuse to get close to her, touch her hair or skin.

They found a place while walking, all the guys claimed the better rooms of the house but she luckily found an unclaimed maids room downstairs. "You have to keep up to the rules, start claiming something" Joe said. She was tired and dehydrated, and even on that torn out bed she fell asleep easily, more like passed out. 

In middle of the night she felt something cold on her skin, she woke up only to find Len looking at her, his gun pointing to her neck "You move, you die, darling" she felt her heart racing, "Let me taste that skin" he said getting close to her, smelling her. For one second he left the gun next to her head and she took a chance and pushed him back, he tripped on her shoes and hit his head with the wall. She took his gun and pointed at him.

"Don't you move!" she ordered.

"Fucking bitch"

"Shut the fuck up! You messed up with the wrong bitch!"

Mia picked up her bag and shoes jumped out the window and started running away, not knowing that Len had another gun, he shot on her direction 3 times, but she just kept running through the woods in middle of the night. The noise called the attention of a shit ton of walkers, way more than what she could handle, she saw a little tree house she felt relieved.

Mia was trying to climb up when her leg started aching, luckily the walkers were far behind already. She looked down just to see a lot of blood on her leg, she got shot during the escape and she didn't found out until now 'fucking adrenaline' she thought it was hard for her to climb up and one walker reached her good leg, she kicked it in the face almost falling down and finished climbing up. Luckily there was nothing up there, finally she could get some rest. 

She turned on a flashlight she had on her back back, her leg looked like shit it was still bleeding and swollen, it was hot. The bullet managed to go all the way through, she had so much luck it was just on the side of her leg and didn't touched the bone. 

She ripped off a bigger hole on her pant and ripped one of her shirts, she applied pressure on the wound for a while, trying to hold the pain, with tears in her eyes, holding her breath she grabbed the rest of the cloth an tried to absorb some of the blood, she tied a tight knot with the piece of shirt cut and laid on the floor with her legs up against the wall. She tried to control herself, practiced breathing exercises but fell asleep without noticing it.

Next day she woke up, probably late, but she stayed there, the claimers were probably around, it wasn't safe for her to go out just yet. She couldn't even move, she felt a lot of pain all over her body her jeans all bloody, and the shirt she tied around her leg was dripping blood. She felt it palpitating, it was warm, she lost too much blood already, and she was thirsty and hungry she still had a migraine and a fever. She passed out again on the floor not even moving from her original position, feeling like shit.

She woke up again, thirsty and all sweaty, couldn't stand it anymore and had too look out for some water. There were no walkers around plus she had Len's gun in case something went wrong. She found a little stream were she filled her water bottle and cleaned herself. Mia cleaned the shirt that was holding her wound, it took her a good time, there was too much blood, she cleaned the skin around the wound. 'It's not THAT bad' she thought, trying to cheer up. 

Later she took a tree branch that she used as a cane, now she could walk a little better and after some minutes of walking she found a lonely pear tree on the backyard of a house. She had a feast, and ate for what she didn't eat in days. With some more energy and her bag packed with more pears she started walking again, slowly, careful of her steps, looking for those terminus signs again. 

She walked for a whole day only stopping to rest her leg and at night to hide from walkers. She kept walking trying to find Terminus, but she was about to loose hope, her leg hurting like hell and still with an awful migraine and all of a sudden she heard someone screaming, she could only think of helping that person, she tried to run as fast as she could limping, then she heard a baby cry 'Could this be Judith?' she thought. She found a small cabin, all surrounded by dead walkers, the screaming had stopped but the baby was still crying. She opened the door and there he was, Tyreese was having some sort of a panic attack, holding Judith in his big arms trying to calm her down.

He looked at her, his eyes wide opened and he only said "I had to! I didn't wanted to, I thought I couldn't, but I had to, I did it! I had to do it Mia. I had no choice"

"Hey its ok..." Mia tried to say in a calm voice, as calm as she could be after watching Tyreese all covered in blood and what seemed to be a dead corpse inside the cabin "Breathe, calm down, are you ok? Is Judith ok?"

"He almost..." Tyreese said pointing at the guy next to him "He tried to, but I didn't let him"

Mia dragged the body outside, she was surprised she could gather enough energy to do it by herself. He was finally calm and told her he was with Carol, and what Carol was doing at Terminus, he told her the girls passed, Mia felt sad for the girls, they seemed to be strong and kind; she actually felt relieved she never got to find that place, she would be in that same horrible position. 

Finding someone familiar and knowing that Carol was on the way back made Mia feel much better, she felt she could actually relax for the first time in days. It was a long time since Mia last saw Carol, after everything that happened in the prison Mia thought Carol was dead, but turns out that lady was tougher than everyone else she knows.

They heard footsteps 'I hope it's Carol' she thought; Tyreese ran to open the door with Judith on hands, there they were, all of them. Mia stood up, she was starting to loose consciousness, she hated that feeling, she had a fever, she was sweating cold and her vision was blurred, and if it was not enough she started shaking, she could bet she was pale too. Mia got to the door at the precise moment just to be able to see the most heartwarming reunion: Rick holding Judith again, Carl's face was priceless, Mia had never saw him smile that way before. There were hugs and smiles, some new people too, it was too much for her and she fell on her butt. The group smiled at her, some high fived her, Rick just patted her head and messed her hair, not letting go from Judith, Carol kissed her forehead, Carl leaned and hugged her, Maggie squatted and almost dropped her to the floor. And then last Daryl, he pulled her up hugging her hard in his arms, lifting her from the floor she couldn't hold it and some tears fell on his vest, she hugged him back as hard as she could.

"I thought I lost you again" he whispered "I can't loose anyone else" he pulled her arm over his shoulder, helping her walk, the group started walking again.


	16. Holding on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group get's back together and has to deal with the new terrible events.

# Chapter 16: Holding On

They took a rest for a while and she shared some if the fruit she found, everyone was thankful, Mia saw Tara talking to Rick and Daryl walked close to her while she was sitting on a truck, away from everyone, resting her leg. 

"So... It's been a couple of days, what happened to you?" he asked

"Not much... "

"Sure" he said with sarcasm

"I got lost, some guy kidnapped me, his leader our whoever he was set me free and made me part of this group of theirs against my will" by this point she had tears on her eyes, there was a mixture of feelings in her heart, she was in pain, angry and glad all at the same time "They talked a lot aboutt claiming things... I tried to escape, got shot on the way, passed out a couple of days on a tree house until I found Tyrese and helped him drag a body out" she had trouble breathing

"Fuck..." Daryl was speechless "I think I killed those guys..." she kinda laughed and they both stayed quiet for a while. 

For the rest of the day they just kept walking occasionally stopping for a little rest, Mia didn't felt like talking, it was already exhausting for her to walk with her leg like that she didn't wanted to spend any unnecessary energies.

The next day she was simply happy and woke up positive and re-energized, having the group again made her feel safe and lucky, she didn't even cared about her pain anymore. They walked until they heard someone screaming for help, they helped him and he said his name was Gabriel, he took them to his church, he has been there for a long time, he had never killed a person neither a walker he was so different he believed he only needed God to protect him from the walkers, but Mia knew he was hiding something he was acting weird and sweating a lot, even Rick was suspicious about him.

The church was clear and after they were all set they separated in groups to go look for supplies and ammo. Mia went with Glenn, Maggie and Tara one of the new additions to the group, to look for ammo. Tara was actually really cool, she had this habit to bump fists with people, she was nice and smiled a lot. Glenn was hopeful as always and it gave the group the good vibes they needed to go on. 

The search was successful, they were preparing a big nice dinner, nothing was wrong but Mia started feeling overwhelmed by the noise she went to have some air outside, minutes later she felt someone was close, she turned around all freaked out but it was just Daryl, he leaned on the wall next to her.

"I'm here for you, alright?" he pulled out a smoke, she simply nodded, just that phrase made her feel much more calm. They shared that cigarette, handing it to each other once in a while in complete silence. Daryl knew her, she needed her space and silence sometimes, just like he did.

Inside everyone was happy, people talking loudly and laughs everywhere. It have been months since she didn't felt like this, relaxed. Her weird big family all together again. It felt like it didn't mattered what was going on outside she could find happiness where her family was. 

After Abraham's speech Rick took the decision to help Eugene get to D.C. Mia felt ok with it, whatever Rick said she would go with him, she had no one else and she would go anywhere with her family plus it seemed like a good idea. She laid happy from the wine on one of the church benches, she was falling asleep to the warm light of the candles and the sound of joyful people talking.

When the tone changed, she realized something happened, Bob , Carol and Daryl were missing; Sasha was blaming it on Father Gabriel, Rick went wild on him, finally the father confessed what he did, Mia couldn't believe it; but still didn't explained where were Bob , Carol and Daryl.

Bob was back one leg less and told them his story, but the environment was still tense. Early in the morning Rick, Abraham and others left to find the hunters, and get rid of them once and for all, but it was an ambush and they attacked the church, Mia stayed, not that Carl and the others couldn't take care of themselves, more like she couldn't run properly. 

They stood all in silence inside that little room, waiting until Judith started crying; they heard gunshots, Rick and the others were back. After some silent conservation all they could listen to was screams, no more gunshots, Tyrese went to the door he came back in panicked. Rick, Sasha, Michonne and Abraham slaughtered those guys with their own hands and left the bodies behind. 

They cleaned up the bodies while Mia and Carl took care of Judith, she was growing up way too fast and way too cute.

"I'm gonna eat those little chubby cheeks you have" she said.

Carl smiled at her "You are closer to her now"

"Yeah" Mia never thought about it, at the beginning she couldn't even hold her, but now she even liked playing and making silly faces at her "I'm kinda shy... You know"

Tyrese came back in tears in his eyes, something was bothering him.

"Mia can I talk to you?"

"Sure, whats up?"

"Outside" She followed him outdoors, he was nervous. "Mia, I didn't killed the man"

"What do you mean?"

"When you found me, the man from the cabin; I should have killed him, I just knocked him out, I couldn't"

"Ty, it's not your fault"

"Mia he almost got us killed"

"Things happen for a reason" she hugged him, it was like hugging a big bear her arms couldn't go all the way around him. "You are a good person, everything will be fine" He nodded still hugging her and then walked away without saying a word.

Later on the morning they said their goodbyes to Bob and prepared to get on the way again. They were splitting in two groups and the simple idea terrified Mia. It was just a temporary goodbye they would meet again later, when Daryl and Carol came back and it didn't took them much, that same night Daryl was back; Mia as usual couldn't sleep, she could hear Michonne and father Gabriel talk outside.

A while later she heard what she thought was Daryl's voice, she thought she was hallucinating until she heard him come in. She stood up, to face him, he had tears in his eyes, something happened, Carol was not with him, but there was a new guy, Noah. Mia started thinking the worse. Finally Daryl started talking about what happened, two people have been taken from him in such a short time. She wanted to hug him, but she was not into public displays of affection; so she waited for the right time time. He was outside with a smoke lit but just looking to the horizon, she hugged him from behind but he was frozen, just like when he lost his brother, Mia knew he needed his space so she just stood on her tiptoes trying to talk close to him.

"I'm here for you" she whispered and went back in, she tried to rest, she had a lot of pain. Next day they reinforced the church and separated to go look for Beth and Carol; Abraham would leave and she would stay at the church with Carl and Michonne. 

Carl insisted in teaching Gabriel how to defend himself, but he was way to tough on him; Gabriel needed more time, he was too sensitive. When Carl was busy nailing some wood planks to the windows Mia called Michonne. 

"We need to do something about Carl"

"Why?"

"I know we need Gabriel to protect himself but... He needs more time" Michonne didn't thought the same, of course Carl was somehow rude but, if Gabriel continued like that, he would drag them down, it was enough with Eugene already "Carl has been raised in middle of this, for him it's easy; I mean..." Mia continued "We need Gabriel to learn how to protect himself, but maybe we should talk him into it or find another way to convince him"

Michonne didn't said a word, but when talk to Gabriel. She was tough but sensitive, she knew what to say. 

Since Maggie left, Michonne was the one checking on Mia's leg, it was starting to scarify, and it wasn't that swollen anymore. All cleaned up and new clean bandages on, she was all set up, until they heard someone shouting outside, Gabriel was outside Michonne and Carl rushed to help him but a lot of walkers came in behind him, Gabriel called them into the rectory, they tried blocking the door but they were to many walkers pushing in. 

"That's how I got out!" Gabriel said "I crawled all over to the back! Let's go! Take the little one and go!"

Mia was the first out, she stood up and put down a couple of wandering walkers, she saw Carl coming out holding Judith.

"Stay back" she said, killing a couple more who have heard Judith's cries and walked in their direction. Michonne Was out and seconds later Gabriel too, they locked the walkers inside and watched from outside how their safe place was taken and about to collapse when Abraham and the others arrived on a fire truck blocking the door.

"You are back!" Michonne said

"Yeah, Eugene lied" Glenn said "He can't stop it"

Just those words made Mia feel like shit again, it's been a shitty day and it's just getting worse with every second. She sat down on the floor drowning on her negative thoughts, she wished she had some pain killers she could take to feel better or just to be high and ignore everything around her. But then she looked at Maggie 'I guess there is still hope she said, smiling a little.

They got in the truck she passed out on the way, they woke her up when they arrived, the place was a mess. They saw them getting out through the doors, Carol was there but then Daryl came out, carrying Beth in his arms he was crying, Maggie fell to the floor she screamed and cried. Mia lost every hope she had again; that girl, Beth, her friend, so innocent, so young, she brought so much joy and happiness to them all. She used to sing and that would cheer everyone up. To watch her like that was something Mia had never thought could happen, a shot on her head, her blond delicate hair was splattered with blood.

They had to move on, Glenn carried Maggie, they buried Beth it was a painful moment. At night, they camped out around the trucks they found, nobody talked much, she could hear the fire crackle and she remembered one of the songs Beth used to sing 'I wish I could remember that song, it know it was something like: They hung a sign up in our town, if you live it up, you won't live it down, so she left Monte Rio, son... But how has the rest of it' 

All of a sudden she heard the next verse, not from her head, but from outside "Just like a bullet leaves a gun" Mia panicked, it was coming from the woods but yet it was so clear. 

"With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips" she looked around, no one was singing, they were all staring at the fire, no one was even speaking.

"She went and took that California trip" she stood up, Noah gave her a weird look, 'Can't they all hear this?' she thought while she walked to the woods.

"Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind" Mia swore she could hear Beth's voice singing, she walked trying to follow the voice. 

"She said don't look back just come on Jim" the voice came from deep inside the woods, it was calling her.

"You got to hold on, hold on" echoing through the trees and in her head, she had tears in her eyes slowly taking steps into the forest.

"You got to hold on" she heard something, some branches and leaves, the voice was louder, she could swear that was Beth, maybe the girl from the hospital wasn't her, maybe it was someone else, some one that looked exactly like her; or maybe it was just a joke, a sadistic scene planted as a trick for Mia.

"Take my hand, I'm standing right here" she could see a shadow a couple of steps away from her 'Beth?' she thought. Mia without knowing was already a couple of steps inside the forest, unarmed and alone.

"You got to hold-" She heard a loud thud next to her, she snapped back to reality, a dead walker and Daryl next to it holding his knife.

"Go back" he said without looking at her, his eyes were swollen from tears he walked deep inside the forest.


	17. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to Virginia just to get disappointed, things get worse and Mia finds her brother, and they hide at a barn during a storm.

# Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm

They headed to Virginia, to Noah's, the plan was that they would split in two groups. Some stayed camping with Carol others went with Noah and Rick. Rick would communicate to Carol through some walkies they had. There was a chance they could find a safe place there but Mia already lost hope.

Mia stayed, she couldn't go out, not after what happened a couple of nights ago, she was not herself she was loosing it, she was sick and in emotional and physical pain. But Daryl was worse, she tried talking to him but she couldn't get answers from him half of the time, not like she wanted to talk much herself. No one talked much, Maggie was occasionally lost, they all were hurt. It was a long way to Virginia but they made it, and minutes later they got a call from Rick.

"It's gone" he said

The news Mia has already predicted, Noah's place was taken, after that long trip it was useless. Later that day, they buried Tyrese, more pain, more feelings. And if it wasn't enough they ran out of gasoline, water and food, there was no option than walking to DC. 

They were trying to find water, the streams were dried out, no rain, they were all loosing hope, the group was weak. Days went by and still they couldn't find water, avoiding walkers was their best chance. 

'It's been 3 weeks since Atlanta' Mia was thinking 'Daryl is still acting weird, Maggie kinda looks better, she has Glenn of course. But Daryl has always been like a wolf, lonely, no matter how much I offer him my support he won't let me get close to him, he is harsh even with Carol, and she is like a mom for him, maybe she'll be able to talk to him, after all we are just fuck buddies' 

They kept walking with a herd behind them, Mia did't even cared anymore. If it was for her she would go on this way, but Rick said it would be better to push them down a bridge. It didn't took much of their energy, some of them fell by their selves, but then Sasha started attacking them, and all the group had to change plans, they were facing the walkers with the little energies they got, Daryl and Carol were just in time to help but Sasha Mia hurt on the way. She gave Mia a big bruise on her ribs and head open when she mistook Mia for a walker and tackled her to the floor, Mia laid down, surrendered to the pain while Michonne argued with Sasha.

Minutes later they were back on the road but they all needed to rest, Daryl went again looking for water. Mia took the opposite road looking for food, but nothing, not even squirrels not even a lizard. She found some dead putrid frogs that were no good, she kept walking looking around, she heard a walker, she saw it a couple of steps away from her. It was alone, and she followed it to kill him. She took out her knife, and nailed it into its skull, the knife got stuck, she sat down next to the thing and took a deep breath. She was to tired to pull the knife out, she looked at it, it smelled awful, and had thick blood dripping through her knife. 

She looked at it, it was a guy and had green eyes just like hers. She took a better look at it, it looked just like her only brother, he was a couple of years older that Mia. Even though she didn't talked much to them she missed her family, and cared about them, she always wondered what happened to them after the outrage. She remembered when it all started before it got out of control, she called her mom once.

\--------------------------------

"Hello? Mom?"

"Mia? Sweetie, what's going on there?"

"Not much, they say there's a disease, really contagious. They are saying we should stay home, avoid any contact with sick people. They are fighting to control it"

"How about you, are you feeling ill?"

"No... I'm fine"

"You sure?" her mom said in a slower voice

"Mom I'm fine" there was a short silence, every single time she started feeling sick or whatever her mom talked to her like a baby, she could hear kids laughing on the other side of the line "So how is it there?"

"They say there are a couple of deaths from a tough new flu, makes us wonder if it's the same thing"

"They are working on a cure, maybe they can send it there before it get's worse" she took a bite of the pizza she was eating

"Hopefully"

"And how's the family? How are the kids?" still with the mouth full

"Kids are great, the twins are the tallest ones on their class one of them has a girlfriend, they loved your Christmas gift!" Mia sent them a play station for Christmas more laughs on the background 

"I knew they would like it" she laughed

"Its impossible to watch TV now" her mom laughed "Samantha is in the honor roll and is on the cheer leading team, they train so hard, every week they have competitions. And your brother got a job in Washington, didn't he called you? He moved out with his kids and his wife months ago"

"Nah, he didn't called me, you know how we are"

"I'll send you his number later, you should call him, his kids are all grown up you should go visit them"

"Maybe..."

"How about you, when are you getting married?"

"Moooom..."

"What? you are the only one left"

"Moooom!!!"

"But you are so lonely

"I'm not lonely, I'm fine by myself!! I'm independent!"

"Come oooon, please, get married one day, give your mom the satisfaction to attend every of their kids wedding I'm getting old! I want more grandchildren."

"If a find prince charming I'll call you" she said with sarcasm, she was pouring some wine, Mia tried to ignore the last comment her mom made, she clearly knew she couldn't have kids.

"Dave told me about this guy, maybe you could adopt a kid or something"

"You called Dave?" 

"Well yeah! He said you broke the guy's heart"

"Mom is not like that, stop calling my friends"

"You never answer my calls I want to know how you are doing" 

"Well that guy is just my friend, you know how Dave is, he likes to be some kind of cupid" she blushed and drank the whole cup. 

"If only he was straight Dave would be the perfect man for you"

She laughed "Why you say so?"

"He is sweet and communicative, opposite of you" she giggled.

"Ok, enough about me, hows dad?"

"He is out at work, he is been working-"

The call cut off

"Mom? Mom?"

Later her mom called again

"I guess the call cut off, but I have to go now I'm late" Mia said

"Thanks for calling sweetie"

"Goodbye mom, I love you"

"Love you too bye"

\--------------------------------

If only she knew that would be one of the last conversations she would have with her mom. She registered the corpse, it had a wallet, she didn't dared to open it, she just looked at it, scared of the truth she also found a gun. She heard dogs barking and then a gun silencer 'The group!' she thought, she pulled out the knife from the body and ran back to the road. 

Finally they found dinner, fresh meat, eating dog was against Mia's believes but there was no other choice, she had to do it. Later she could barely sleep, she woke up every five minutes all freaked out.

Next morning they walked again, with a little more energies but still dehydrated. The group was a little more talkative, Mia reached Daryl, she wanted to talk to him, she walked a while in silence before she could say a thing, she didn't knew how to start.

"Daryl?"

He just growled

"You ok?"

He pulled up his shoulders

"I think..." There was something she needed to get out of his chest, Daryl was still not looking at her "I just killed my brother"

"What?" he asked, he was annoyed

She showed him the wallet "I found him in the woods... I think..." 

"You'll be over it" he walked away from her and Glenn talked to him before he walked to the woods again, he spent a lot of time out there lately.

She kept walking, still not opening the wallet, just looking at it. She wasn't ready for it, Glenn walked close to her.

"Hey..." she didn't answered "Mia?" still no answer "Hey, are you here?" Glenn asked

"Huh?"

"Here, have some water"

"I'm fine"

"Drink a little, you need it" she took a little sip of water and gave the bottle back.

In front of them she could see that the others stopped, she met them, a lot of water bottles in middle of the road with a paper that said: "From a friend". They were being watched, that made her nervous, it could be a trap. And all of a sudden it started raining, she liked the feeling of cold rain falling on her body it was refreshing. But it turned into a storm, Daryl walked them to a barn he found earlier. They checked for walkers and got in, but Mia, she stayed out for a second she had something to figure out first. She walk to the side of the barn and sat down against a tree for a while, she could hear a lightning storm getting closer. 

She opened the wallet, and looked at the drivers license "Arthur Anderson Nash" it said, she had an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, she just killed her brother hours ago, who knows how much that walker walked before she found it, who knows where Arthur came from, were he was staying when it started, could his kids be still alive? She looked more into the wallet, she found some school pictures of his kids, the two blonde pretty delicate girls that got their moms hair they were the youngest ones and a boy making a silly face with freckles all over his cheeks, he was all Arthur, same eyes and messed dark hair also same attitude. She found another picture, it was from when she visited them, it was her with the whole family. She wanted to cry but couldn't, nothing came out of her eyes but still she felt so empty inside. 

She was frozen looking at the picture, Daryl came out calling her from the distance, she wasn't listening, she had her mind in memories of those amazing days she spent at her brothers, she could hear the kids laughing at her tickles, Daryl was walking closer but still she didn't saw him until he pulled her arm.

"Hey, come on in!" he had to scream, the sound of the rain was really loud. Just a look at her face and at what she was holding and he knew what was happening, but he still had his own issues "Or stay out here! Whatever!" but he didn't left, not until she put everything back on the wallet and pulled her up.

It was getting dark and they made a small fire inside the barn, the rain wasn't stopping it was just getting worse. The guys started talking, she could hear Rick talking something about kids, she thought about Arthur's kids again, after that she completely lost him. She was laying against a wall away from the fire, freezing from her wet clothes, she didn't felt like talking or just been seen. She saw Daryl stand up and leave she wanted to go out with him but her body didn't answered her.

Hours later a herd of walkers went after them pushing the barn doors, the whole group stood up and tried to hold on the doors, they were pushing really hard, the ground under them was muddy and slippery, Mia's body ached a lot, she wanted to cry but still couldn't and after what felt hours, the walkers stopped pushing the doors. The storm was getting louder and the whole barn was shaking from the wind, but there no more walkers threatening their lives.

They all fell asleep, but she couldn't fall asleep not like them, they looked so exhausted and yet somehow relaxed. She was sitting away from everyone, her back leaning against the walls, the storm has already passed but there was something messing her mind. 

She took out the pictures again, and finally started crying from a mixture of exhaustion and pain, big tears started dripping through her face, her tears were warm and extremely salty. She tried to cry silently, she didn't wanted to wake anyone up, again the sound of the kids laughing invaded her thoughts, she could remember their faces; and she started hallucinating again, she could see them playing tag, running around the barn, skipping over her sleepy friends, she could even hear them laughing, calling her to go play with them, the boy walked in her direction.

"Come on aunt Mia!" he extended his hand "Come play with us" He seemed to be so alive, but she knew it wasn't true, she covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes shut leaning her forehead against her knees. She could still hear him "Come with us" he said, she let a loud sob escape as she bursted into tears once again. She looked up it seemed to woke up Maggie, because seconds later she stood up and walked to the other side of the barn, she felt kinda guilty Maggie needed to rest after all she have been through. Mia could hear her talk something to Daryl, and then she went out with Sasha.

Daryl stood up and walked on her direction, he always knew where she was, he sat next to her in silence, looked at the picture and said.

"You looked happy"

"I was" she sobbed a little more "I really was"

"You'll be fine, you are strong" he hugged her and she buried her face on his shoulders.

"You'll be fine too" tears fell on Daryl's pants "We are all gonna be fine" 

"You are burning!" she stayed silent as he looked at her in the eyes and touched her forehead and neck with the back of his hand "Are you feeling fine?"

"I'm fine just too much pain"

"Your leg?

"It's not that" 

"Does Sasha tackles hard?" He asked smiling, she laughed and pulled her shirt a bit to show him how bruised she was. "At least it matches your ink" she pulled a laugh through her nose trills. He stood up and little by little they all woke up getting back to their chores.


	18. Choices

# Chapter 18: Choices

She passed out for what she felt were seconds but all of a sudden there was a guy with his arms tied, practically begging for his life. 'How long did I passed out?' she thought, the guy was talking about some community. The group would split again, some would go check the community, others would stay, of course, Mia was staying; she found a good place close to the barn to look out, Rick said groups of two but Mia stayed back, close to the barn, she couldn't walk much.

They came back with a bunch of canned food and with intentions of going to the guy's camp, Mia still had a hard time figuring out what was going on and her sight faded black every once in a while. Maggie was worried about Mia's leg, it didn't looked worse, but it wasn't looking any better.

"It's so weird" Maggie said.

"I know, my body is dumb..." Mia tried to laugh, her voice was weak.

"At least it doesn't look worse" 

"What happened to you?" Noah asked, he sat down next to Mia, she wanted to learn a little from Maggie, after all what he saw at the hospital wasn't such a good example. He was also concerned, he arrived to the group after Mia reunited and he didn't knew what happened to her.

"Long story short, I was running away from some assholes and one of them shot me"

"But when?" he kept asking

"I can't tell, a month maybe?" Maggie cleaned up as good as she could and left.

"You know... At the hospital, if someone wasn't getting better they..." he looked down to the floor. "They dumped them"

"Are you gonna put me down?" Mia asked laughing, she knew Noah was a good caring guy.

"No! What I mean is that I want to learn to be like you guys, you care about each other, you even cared about me, and you didn't even knew me."

"You already are one of us, and..." Mia said with a broken voice "You remind me about Beth" she smiled

"She was the only friend I had in a long time" Noah said

"She thought me I could be happy again and smile even in this shitty world" Mia said "Sometimes I feel it was all a misunderstanding and that she is still alive, sometimes I feel she is still here"

"I miss her" Noah said.

She tried to rest, they would go out early in the morning, looking for the camp Aaron talked about so much. Mia was in a lot of pain, instead of sleeping she could swear she was just passing out; and it was time to go, Daryl woke her up "Time to go sleeping beauty" he said.

And so they left, after a while of driving the car in front of them started having trouble, a herd of walkers was in front of them so they drove in the RV as fast as they could away from it. They found a guy named Eric, under a car with his ankle trapped under the wheels, he was all surrounded by walkers, they rescued him. And they all gathered in a big abandoned storage building. Maggie checked Eric, he only had a broken ankle. 

They drove next morning and she fell asleep leaning her head on Noah's shoulder, to the sound of Eugene dealing cards. She was relaxed she finally had some closure about Beth, Noah around reminded Mia about Beth but in a good way, she could feel the positiveness of Beth when she was close to him. Finally she could have some actual rest.


	19. Alexandria

# Chapter 19: Alexandria

The gates closed behind them, she had a weird feeling on her chest, for the first time in months she is finally somewhere she could consider safe, away from the living corpses that wandered the world but it somehow didn't felt safe; she couldn't understand why but the second she entered she started missing the outside world, every second she spend inside the gates, she felt more and more anxious.

They were all getting interviewed by this lady Deanna, she somehow runs the place. Daryl was acting weirder than usual, he was a rebel and everything but more than ever Mia felt like he was trying to show the new people he didn't fit there, or maybe he was trying to convince himself, Mia couldn't tell. Carol was acting all innocent, it was actually fun to see her act like that, pretending like if she couldn't even hold a gun. Mia could see Sasha was out of place, something was wrong in her mind. Michonne, she was just happy and Rick, well... he was Rick, after what happened in Terminus he wasn't sure he could trust anyone.

It was weird everyone was tense, one by one the lady interviewed all of them, and now it was Mia's turn. She entered the room; a big living room, with lot's of books and blueprints everywhere, the lady was sitting and a camera behind her, facing a couch.

"Close the door dear" Mia closed it and stayed there, looking around, it was a nice place, like if nothing ever happened there. "You can sit if you want to" Mia walked and stared at the camera... 'They have electricity?' she thought while leading to another uncomfortable silence "Do you mind if I film this?" Mia shook her head and sat down. 'Why aren't you talking' Mia thought to herself, if these people were actually good people, this could be an unique opportunity, a chance to have a normal life again, a chance for Carl and Judith to have a home and grow up in a safe place. "My name is Deanna, Deanna Monroe"

"M-name-is-Mia" she finally said, fast and nervous. 'Did she even got my name?' she thought

"Mia? That's a beautiful name"

Mia made eye contact for the first time, the lady in front of her showed pure tranquility, but she looked like an strict person at the same time, Mia lowered her head.

"So Mia tell me about yourself, did you know anyone of the others from before?"

"Just Daryl, from a long time before it started" 'funny way to call it... "IT", like something you are not supposed to mention' she thought.

"And you were together since the beginning?"

"No... I lost touch with him... for years... then one day after all this... all this started... he found me" She was talking slowly, in small phrases, not knowing if it was because she was about to pass out or because she wanted to be as clear as possible "I was convinced I was already dead"

"It's funny how destiny works"

Mia simply nodded breathing deeply, so much have happened since the day she met Daryl.

"I was a congress person before, how about you?" but Mia was too distracted on her own mind, she didn't understood a thing, she was zoned out but she snapped back in shaking her head.

"Sorry what?"

"What did you do before all this?"

"I was... It's complicated..." she breathed deeply, all her life before this went through her mind really fast. "I was a lot of things"

"Like?"

"I first went to Stanford, almost completed the Product Design program... I moved to New York, majored in arts and became independent artist and later a school teacher" it felt like a job interview, she never thought she would talk about this again "Years later I completed my engineering career but never got to practice because... this happened"

"Interesting, we have teachers here but we could use an engineer in our expansion process"

'Does this mean she is taking me in' she thought 'but what if she doesn't takes us ALL, Carol, Father Gabriel and Maggie will probably have no problem; obviously Noah, Carl and Judith either. But what about Daryl, Michonne, Rosita and Shasha? Even Rick is acting so weird lately, I don't even know what's to think about him anymore' Mia finally spoke "Look, I can't be part of this before talking to the others. These people, all of them, are my family. I'll do anything so we can all stay together, so we can make this work with you but, if there's no way-"

"I know, I know... Nothing to worry about" She cut Mias speech and smiled "Loyalty is one of the most important things these days" Deanna kept looking and Mia making her feel uncomfortable, so she looked away at the window. "What happened to your leg?" Deanna asked looking at the ripped, muddy and bloody pair of jeans she was wearing, one of the two pair of pants she owned and it was the one in better conditions.

"I..." This triggered memories, from that day, the day she got that wound while running away "Got shot."

"We have doctors, you can go if you want to"

"It was long time ago... I'll be fine.."

"Who did it?"

Mia started to fell the blood rushing through her veins and her heart beating faster and stronger, she had to stand up, she looked at the books, she couldn't face her. "Someone who wanted me dead" The lack of guilt she carried for all the other people she killed started worrying her "I've killed people you know?" she said, she had to talk about it, she couldn't ignore it anymore "More than I've wanted to, but I had to, and I don't even feel bad about it." she couldn't understand why she was talking about that.

"Why did you killed them?"

"I had to, it was either them or me... or us" Mia had tears in her eyes she felt guilty and disgusted.

"It's ok to protect the ones we love"

The interview with Deanna ended pretty nice, and before Mia knew, the were already assigned to houses on the community. After handing over their guns they were introduced to their new house. It was so unreal, she could never dream having a house like that, she used to have a nice place but this house was huge, 2 plants, in a sustainable community, so weird in this times but yet so convenient, they placed some empty frames she was actually exited to fill with her old pictures. And for the first time in years she could go inside a house without looking for walkers, but anyway she did, it was a habit she wasn't ready to let go. After inspecting the house twice she was ready for a shower, a nice hot shower they even gave her soap and hair products for herself. She let the water fall through her back, the dirty water leaving her body felt so good, her scars visible again after cleaning up all the mud all the stories those scars could tell, there was so much steam it was suffocating, but it felt good, incredibly good and she cried, from a mix of joy and exhaustion, her big tears mixed with the hot water, she smiled.

They gave her new clothes to replace the torn old ones she carried, someone really got her taste plus it smelled fantastic. Some clean underwear, jeans and a tank top. She felt somehow lighter, and relaxed, almost drunk or high. The group was on one of the other houses, Rick's, he said they should all stay together in one house, since the Alexandrian's took their guns, it was nice to be close to them, they made her feel safe and loved but everyone was relaxed and tense at the same time it was hard to explain. 

She found a spot was almost on the hall which was great because she couldn't sleep, the insomnia again, Mia was able to walk silently out of the house. She sat on the porch all night until sunrise, just like she did the first night at the prison, she smoked one of her last cigarettes and went back inside, still unable to sleep.

Next morning she went around to explore like the others, some family she ran into had a cute black dog, she told them about Dixon Jr. Making friends was always easy for her when there were dogs in between. Deanna still hasn't given them jobs, so Mia had the whole day off. She walked around a little more 'This seems to be a nice place' she thought to herself 'Looks safe too'.

"It's a great place for the kids isn't it?" Tyresse was walking next to her and she swore she saw Lizzie and Mika running around. Mia didn't answered, she knew he wasn't real, she knew it wasn't actually him, her mind was acting weird lately, playing with her feelings, first Beth, then the kids, now Tyresse. "What's wrong?" he said "What worries you?"

It took her some time to finally say something "You are not here" she whispered.

"Mia" he walked in front of her and grabbed her from her shoulders, it felt so real, she could actually feel his big hands touching her shoulders "I am here" it was different from when she saw her nephew and nieces, he looked somehow solid, the kids looked like ghosts, but him, he looked real.

"You are not real" she whispered again and walked a couple of steps back, she closed her eyes for some seconds "Go away" she felt tears squishing through her closed eyes.

"Mia, whats wrong?" he kept asking, she opened her eyes and ran away from him. He, Tyresse, the vision, didn't moved from where he was, he just looked sad and worried, like if he didn't knew he was only a product of her imagination. All this was just overstimulating, Mia felt she needed to go back to the house, to where she could be alone, she ran into Daryl, he was still at the porch.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah" she took a deep breath "Why?"

"You look pale and... sweaty"

Of course there was something wrong with her, the ghosts of her friends and family were chasing her, this new place was too much to process in so little time and it was making her heart go crazy. "Well, some of us take showers you know? I look clean not pale... And it's really sunny out there" she said smiling, breathing fast hiding how she really felt.

She went upstairs faster with every step, tripping on the last couple of stairs. She stood up, not knowing Daryl saw her from downstairs, and ran to the closest window she could find, she opened it, breathing rapidly the fresh air from outside. She took a glance at the outdoors, trees all around the walls that protect them, and now her ghost nephews found some new ghost friends to play with; Lizzie and Mika were with them playing tag "Get out of my head" she whispered. She was taking a lot of air but she couldn't breathe, her left arm started going stiff, fist strongly closed, pushing against her chest; chills and cold sweat covered her body. She could hear the breeze and the laughter of the kids, but she felt like she was on a bubble, keeping her from feeling the real world, she was feeling weak. She leaned against the wall falling to her butt, breathing fast, agitated, she lost conscious of time, and her hand was going numb, she closed her eyes.

"Hey Mia?" Daryl was coming upstairs.

-

"Mia?" He keeled down next to her

-

"Mia wake up"

She was still zoned out listening to the breeze

"Mia!" he shook her shoulders

Finally she snapped back into reality and opened her eyes.

"Mia what's wrong?"

"Hmmm?"

"For fucks sake, don't scare the shit out of me like that!" he sat down next to her

"Sorry.." she felt like she slept for days, but she knew not even minutes have passed.

After a long silence Daryl finally spoke "Are you ok about this place?"

"Sure, why not?"

"C'mon, be honest"

She looked down "I think this is too much for me" He bit his lips nervously and cleaned some tears that were running uncontrollably through Mia's cheeks "I don't know if this is me being scared or just anxious or if I'm just tired or what... I don't feel fine lately, my head is... Mixed up..."

"We'll be fine" he said, not looking at her, she knew he wasn't sure of that himself. 

"Daryl"

"What?"

"I'm don't feel fine..."

"C'mon" he stood up, offering Mia a hand "You need to rest, staying all dawn on the porch is not helping you"

That guy is always aware of everything 'How does he know?' she though. 'He is probably not sleeping either, but who could?'. She found a notebook and a pen and started drawing, it was like therapy for her. She tried to take a nap on the couch, but after a couple of hours of vainly trying she went for a walk again, a second try.

"You gonna be fine?" Daryl asked

"Yeah" she said "Wanna go with me?"

Daryl looked at the horizon "Nah"

She started walking around and found a house with a sculpture on the garage, she stared at it for a while; this place, all the materials and tools reminded her to the old times, before all this. A young woman came out of the garage.

"Hi! You must be new here"

"Hi! I'm Mia"

"Jessie" Jessie looked at Mia that didn't stopped watching the owl sculpture "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's actually nice. Reminds me about..." Not knowing what to say and afraid of sounding pretentious she stopped there.

"Thanks"

"You are Jessie right?" Jessie nodded "The Jessie who cut Rick's hair?"

"The same one"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Say nothing more" she smiled "I'll go get my scissors, come on in"

Yet more weird feelings: entering someone else's house. It's been a long time since nobody owned a house, or since she didn't had to clean her shoes before getting inside one, or the simple fact that the door symbolizes a limit one should not cross without the owners permission. Again the urge to search the house for walkers invaded her 'just act normal' she said to herself looking anxiously around.

Jessie was such a nice person, she spoke a lot and had a happy spirit. Mia heard noises upstairs and jumped up on her feet, accidentally cutting her cheek with Jessie's scissors.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Jessie ran to find a towel to clean up the blood "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it was my fault, I'm sorry!"Mia felt so stupid and embarrassed she couldn't hide her red face. "I... just heard something"

"Yeah... Probably the kids, Mickey, Enid and Ron; Carl is also with them"

Mia relaxed and let a smile draw on her face 'Finally, normal kids his age to hang out with' she thought "Thanks for inviting him"

The front door opened, a small kid came running through it all happy, but petrified when he saw Mia.

"Is that blood?" he asked

"Honey, it's nothing, just an accident with the scissors" He didn't looked convinced "This is Mia, say hi, she is new here"

He didn't said a thing

"Hi! What's your name?" Mia asked, but the kid ran upstairs.

"Sorry about that, he is not good about blood" she continued cutting her hair "His name is Sam, do you have any kids?"

"No" Mia answered thoughtful

"Oh... I'm sorry...." she said really sad

"No, it's not that" Mia said "I never had any, never could" Jessie was still sad and had this embarrassed look on her face "But it's nothing really... somehow I never wanted to have any"

"Oh I see... We are all different I guess" she kept cutting Mia's hair "I had Ron at a young age but we waited a long time before having any other kid" Some minutes later accompanied with a nice chat Jessie finally said "Well, I think we are done, you like it?"

Mia couldn't say a word, just a shower and a haircut and she looked alive again "Thank you!"

After getting her hair cut she had enough socialization for the day, she spent the rest of the day walking around by herself skipping lunch and dinner, she wasn't that used to that much food anyways. She ran into Deanna who asked her to go to her place the next morning, she would be working with Reg, her husband, expanding the community and fixing stuff.

"I was serious when I said we could use an engineer"

At night the insomnia was back, so she went to the porch again, trying not to wake anyone. She took the notebook she was drawing on earlier and started drawing the night scenery, after a while she could hear Michonne and Rick whispering, she could hear her name on their conversation, she blushed.

Rick went out, he walked next to Mia not noticing she was out there, she jumped, but Rick just kept walking. 'Something is definitely going in this guy's head' Minutes later Michonne came out from that same door, looked out to the street and when she was going back in she saw Mia.

"Hey, what you doing here?"

"I... can't sleep"

"We were worried" Michonne sat next to Mia "Rick went for a walk, he said he would look for you while he was out"

"I saw him... He was... somehow on a hurry... " They shared a moment of silence "How you feel about all this?"

Michonne took a deep breath before speaking and smiled lightly "I don't know, everything seems to be fine actually, for the first time in a long time" she was actually honest about it.

"You are right" Mia said trying to convince herself.

"You should try to get some sleep" she stood up and left, Mia followed some minutes later.

Next morning Rick called Mia apart from the others while they were having breakfast.

"Hey Mia, Michonne told me about last night" he was worried "You need to get some sleep, if anything happens I need you awake" Mia looked down at the floor, she knew he was right "Plus, you're starting to look worse than Daryl, and I'm not sure he has taken a shower yet" he hugged her and she hugged him back, really strong and then she left the room.

It was the first day of work, and no matter she barely slept Mia was feeling pretty optimistic and happy. When she was on her way out she saw Daryl on the porch, he looked exactly the same since they arrived.

"You too?"

"What?"

"Are... Going out... to work?"

"Yup"

"What are you doing"

"I'm helping with the expansion" she said throwing air quotes "You know.. fixing the solar panels, and helping with the wall, finding out how to make it stronger... That kind of shit... "

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Well, I was almost an engineer looong time before I met you... But I quit school when I found out I was sick, that's how I got into arts, didn't I told you before?"

"Sometimes I feel I don't know you"

"Sometimes I feel I've lived too much" she stood on silence for a while "What are you doing?"

"Just, fixing this shit, aren't you running late?" he was struggling with his crossbow and somehow annoyed.

"See you later?" Mia asked

Daryl nodded

Mia met Reg, he was a nice man, he showed her the plans he had for expanding the wall, a garden, he took her to the solar panels and showed her the whole place, the workshop and where the tools and materials were.

"I know product engineering is quite different than architecture but I guess we can get to understand ourselves" he was trying to bond with Mia on the way back .

"Right!" She said

"I also heard you were a teacher"

"Yeah I was"

"Well more things we have in common, I was a teacher too, architecture teacher"

"Art teacher"

She smiled, Reg was a smart guy and also really wise, he made her feel like she was part of his family already which was weird since he just got to know her, they trusted her and made her feel bad about not trusting them back, but after what she heard that happened at Terminus, she was scared people.

Back at the Monroe's she heard Deanna talking loudly and ran outside, Maggie followed her, Reg looked at Mia's worried face he just said "Go".

Mia went out running, she knew it had to do with someone from the group, things have been really tense, but who? She arrived to the entrance, Aiden tried to punch Glenn but Glenn got him instead. It all happened so fast, Nicholas was about to go over Glenn but Daryl tackled him to the floor; Daryl was choking him when out of nowhere Rick appeared and hold Daryl back before something really bad happened. Deanna controlled the situation and walked back to the house with the girls.

"Sorry you had to see that girls, Aiden has been out of control lately" 'Did Deanna actually apologized' Mia thought to herself 'This community has some weird ways' Mia thought.

Later that night she was at the house drawing again; she could smell the sweet smell of a cigarette.

She rolled the notebook into her butt pockets her nose took her to the porch where she found Daryl. She leaned on the porch rail, next to him, he handed her one cigarette silently. It's been a long time since they didn't had a real and long conversation or spent some time together like they used to at the prison, and after Beth, Daryl was not the same.

"You know, I've missed you..." she said

"What do you mean?" his blue eyes found her green ones, but he instantly looked apart.

"Well... We have been really distant the last days and there's a lot is going on, we haven't had a chance to talk for days" she pulled in that smoke she loved so much it was one of the little pleasures she still could enjoy.

"Hmmm" he was thoughtful, he knew she was right, he was tired of feeling apart but sometimes he couldn't help it "Haven't had my job assigned yet"

"How?"

"I don't know! Just that... these people... so pretentious" he spit on the ground and lowered his head "What use could hey find on a fucking redneck?"

"I know Deanna has something for you... Just wait, it's taking her some time with Rick and Michonne too"

"Maybe I don't want to stay here long enough to find out"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't belong here, I don't belong to this kind of life"

"Daryl shut up, you belong wherever we all are"

"The kids have a home, that's all I ever cared about"

"C'mon" she said standing up, Daryl turned around and leaned against the post "You can't leave us now, after everything we've been through" she didn't noticed she was smoking the filter of her cigarette she was anxious, she pressed whatever was left into the ashtray "No way Daryl..." the way she said his name woke him up from whatever pessimistic and depressing thoughts he was having. He looked at her eyes, biting his lips.

"Can't live with out me huh?" he said pulling her from her waist smiling, that weird little smile that always made her blush.

"Oh shut up" it's been a while since they last fooled around, not even a kiss and that little human contact drove her crazy.

Mia hugged Daryl, looking for an excuse to feel him. She smiled laying her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating fastly, she pulled her hand under his shirt, feeling every inch of his perfectly shaped body. He jumped at the tickles he felt when she got to his hip bones.

Daryl's hands traveled through her body all the way to the back of her head, he lowered his face, and lifted her head pulling up her chin, planting his lips on hers. They were passionately kissing and it felt so good they both lost track of time, she could feel an erection growing on his pants.

She heard someone coming down the stairs bringing her back to reality. She pushed him apart smiled and jumped out of the porch heading to the empty house next door.

From the distance she could her Rick say: "You good?" to Daryl.


End file.
